The House of Sand and Time
by Kiya Sama
Summary: 8 up! Heero Yuy is a practical young man who does not believe in ghosts. But is it possible to fall in love with the past? And when the time comes for him to choose, will he be willing to give up the future to remain with the one he loves?
1. Chapter One

**Author:** Kiya Sama

**Title:** The House of Sand and Time 1/??

**Rating:** R

**Future Predominant Pairings:** (subject to change) 1x2x1, 3x4x3, and 5x1x2

**Warnings:** AU, Supernatural, angst, drama, romance, lemon

**Disclaimers:** Main characters are properties of Bandai and Studio Sunrise. I make no money off them.

**Summary:** Heero Yuy is a practical young man who does not believe in ghosts. But his life takes a drastic turn as he realizes that appearances can be deceiving. Is it possible to fall in love with the past? And when the time comes for him to choose, will he be willing to give up the future to remain with the one he loves?

**Author's Notes:** My second foray into the supernatural for those of you who like ghost stories. This might end up in the original bin if it goes according to plan, so be on the look out for that one. Much thanks to Clarediva for the semi-inspiration for this story and for Zan for waking up my dormant Quatre/Trowa muse.

**The House of Sand and Time:**

**Chapter One:**

****

Their feet made soft crunching sounds on dry leaves as they made their way up the winding boulevard of dying trees. Hues of orange, burnt sienna and red shimmered in the fading evening light creating a surreal glow around the peaceful surroundings. Every now and then, one could hear the faint chirping of birds calling out to their mates to retire for the night. Somewhere to their left, the soft howl of a wolf or a coyote – who could tell in these parts – signaled another night of hunting for its pack.

The leader of the group dug through his black backpack to bring out the large flashlight causing the others to do the same. It was suddenly too gloomy to see with the aid of the dying sun. The abundance of trees in this section of the woods was quite overwhelming and the heavy stench of dust and decay filled their young nostrils. One of the boys sneezed and the leader glared at him as if he had committed the greatest crime in the century. It wasn't as if they were sneaking around or anything but there was something quite eerie about this part of the Woodland that made one have the urge to whisper.

They made a turn around a clump of bushes and soon the familiar and rather comforting sight of Windham Road could no longer be seen. They stared at the wooden post that heralded their arrival to their destination. The long stick, which stood at an awkward angle, looked weathered and worn. A small sign with the hastily scribbled words 'Wicker Cemetery' made sickening creaking sounds as it swung back and forth from his perilous perch at the top of the pole. Beyond it was the undeniable presence of the famous wrought iron gates that would lead them into the place where legends and myths had begun.

Wicker had once been under the care of the prestigious Dunhill family of the late nineteenth century. It was once believed that beyond the gates and past the graveyards and tombstones, sat the large mansion that had once housed the family that had been regarded as royalty back in the day. It hadn't really been a graveyard to begin with. These had once been lawns of unimaginable beauty with gardens and flowers that had brought many an admirer from far and wide. However, war had come and all the men of the family had been enlisted as soldiers. As fate's cruel hands would have it, none of the men returned home alive. The widowed Dunhill had then, by some sudden urge or compulsion, converted the once elaborate lawns into a mass graveyard. It not only housed the bodies of her late husband and sons, but she gave it free reign to be used as a burying ground for all the men who had lost their lives in the war. Many said or assumed that she had gone insane with grief. Many said that they could still hear her lonely wails of anguish each night as she continued to mourn the death of her loved ones.

No one knew how she died in the end. She seemed to have just…disappeared – thereby leaving the estate and the land to anyone who was willing to take care of it. As it turned out, _no one_ wanted the responsibility of taking care of the cursed place. Many a bidding war had gone on over the years and due to lack of interest or conflicts between parties – the Dunhill Estate was gradually reduced to shambles and neglect. One could barely make out the house from Windham Road as vines had now completely covered the once magnificent home. Wicker cemetery, itself, was in a state of disarray. Many of the tombstones looked as if they were bound to break into pieces at the slightest touch and to make it worse, even more creeping vines and tall grasses hid most of them from view now.

From the outside, Wicker looked like the very depths of hell itself.

Three of the boys peered through the iron bars…

"Ouch," one of them cried out as he held up his now bleeding thumb to their gazes. "Thorns."

"You should be more careful," the leader hissed in irritation as he fell to his knees. His hands searched through the thick undergrowth along the wall until they felt the solid but loose bit of wood that had been used to cover up the secret pathway. He pushed it to the side and motioned for the others to follow him. All dutifully followed with either a small wince or a cry of disgust or pain as their sensitive skins scrapped against jagged twigs, slimy bugs or the occasional rose thorn.

They were finally inside the hallowed grounds and as they straightened up, they each refused to give in to the dull coil of fear that was beginning to worm its way into the pits of their stomach. It was practically 'black' in here and it wasn't even six o'clock in the evening yet! Their flashlights made weak pale dots amongst the bushes and tombstones…

_Marcus Dunhill_

_1800 – 1816_

_Julius Dunhill_

_1789 – 1815_

_Richard Weatherborn_

_1799 - 1815_

And on and on it went. Names faded from the brutal forces of sunlight and rain over the years seemed to whisper to the newcomers to pay attention. Unknown to them, they had huddled into a tight group…all except for one – he stood to the side with those blue eyes staring at nothing and yet at everything. He wasn't as tall as they were, neither was he as street smart but he had wanted to join their crew. He had wanted to belong and that was why he was here…at least he hoped it was.

The leader spun around quickly as if finally noticing the silent one's presence. A frown came to his features as he noticed that the boy did not have a single expression of fear on his visage. If anything, the boy looked…_intrigued_ – if that were even possible. And knowing that this boy, who was such a fucking retard by the way, was capable of looking this nonchalant over such a situation, was more than enough to make him angry again. He hissed in irritation and wished more than ever to smack the smug look out of the newbie's face.

The kid had come to them last week in the middle of their street card game – in which he had been winning mind you – and had stated matter-of-factly that he wanted to join them. Of course, one look at the boy who had been dressed in a neat Sunday suit had sent them all howling with laughter. The kid must have just moved into town because his accent sure sounded funny too.

"What's your name?" the leader had asked with a snicker as he leaned back on his haunches to stare into those rather piercing blue eyes.

"Heero. Heero Yuy."

Weird ass name, he had thought. "Where you from, Hiro?"

"My family just moved in from Japan. I would like to join your group, if I may. You seem to be the only ones who can help me."

The others had begun laughing but the leader had shut them up with a glare. Help him? Just who and what did this boy think he was? Everyone on the fucking block was scared of them. No one dared come up to them to ask for help let alone come up here with that look of determination on their faces. This boy…

"Is psycho…"

But he would teach Hiro a lesson, that's for sure. If Hiro wanted to join their group, he would have to go through a ritual.

A ritual? Heero had asked in bemusement.

Yeah! You know? Like hazing and all of that stuff they do in college, he had explained quickly. You're not scared are you?

The boy had shaken his head and to the leader's surprise, had even looked _excited! _Damn him!

But oh yeah! Tonight, he was definitely going to make Hiro pay for being such a smart ass and by the time he was through with him, Mister Japanese boy would be begging for mercy.

"You ready, Hiro?" he asked around a smug grin as he placed his hands on his hips and raised a brow in superiority.

"But…what am I supposed to do here?" the boy asked as he glanced around him in confusion. "I thought you said it was supposed to be something scary. This is just a graveyard. A neglected one at that…"

"I know what the fuck it is!" the taller boy yelled out in frustration. "You asshole! Do you even know where you are?!"

And as if to punctuate the rhetorical question, something moved amongst the trees on the left, sending the other two boys whimpering in fear.

"Let's get out of here, boss," one of them muttered thickly. "Let's just leave him and go."

But the leader was upset, angry – in short, _pissed_. He stepped up to the blue-eyed boy and seized him by the scruff of his shirt. He tugged him so hard that their noses almost bumped with each other.

"Why aren't you scared, you pisswad? Huh? Why?"

"Boooosss…"

"Answer me, you sonofabitch! Why?!"

Heero stared at him for a moment longer before replying quietly. "Because there's nothing to be afraid of. They are already dead…aren't they? They can't do anything to you now unless you believe in unnatural beings creeping out from the grave and coming out to chop you into little pieces. Everyone knows that only happens in the movies."

The leader's jaw dropped in disbelief. He didn't know if he wanted to smack some sense into Heero or if he wanted to kiss the guy. But settling for the former, he gave the boy a slap on his left cheek sending him falling to the mulch-like earth with a soft grunt of pain. Heero held his stinging flesh and stared at the boy towering over him with surprise. He certainly hadn't expected that.

"You smug sonofabitch," the leader whispered harshly as he glared balefully at the boy below him. "You think you are too cool, don't you?"

"Booooss, let's get out of here…"

"I'm gonna make you piss in your pants, Hiro my friend." And with a grin that looked absolutely maniacal in nature, he bent at the waist, hands reaching for the boy's dark blue jeans to tug them off roughly. Heero cried out in surprise at the sudden change in plans, his hands desperately trying to pull back his clothes. But to his dismay the bigger boy was much faster and before long, he was left to feel the cold draft of evening against his bare legs, ass and thighs.

"What…what are you doing?!" he asked quickly as he tried to scramble to his feet. His hands tried to cover his privates, now worried blue eyes staring at the snickering boys surrounding him.

"Strip him, boys," came the soft command from the oldest boy and before he could get his scattered wits about him, his blue dress shirt was ripped from his body effectively leaving him completely naked. He staggered again and fell to his knees. He really could not understand why they felt the need to take his clothes. They could have just left him here for a while for the hazing ritual but this was…_harassment._

"Give me back my clothes…please," he added quickly knowing he would have to kiss up to them if he had any hopes of getting out of here on time. He wasn't afraid of them or of his surroundings. He just didn't like the idea of walking around naked and being susceptible to bugs and god knows what else lay in the shadows.

"Give me back my clothes, pweease!" the leader mimicked in a sickening saccharine-coated voice. "Well, you aren't getting it back, Hiro! So stay here and deal with it!" He snickered and leaned closer to the younger boy, making sure that his words were digested properly. "You're gonna spend the night here, faggot boy. And if you can make it all night, then we just might let you join us. If not…sayonara, Hiro!"

Their derisive laughter echoed around and amongst the trees leaving trembling echoes in their aftermath. Heero couldn't even find the words to plead with his tormentors as he remained on his knees in disbelief. He was going to spend the night here – in this graveyard – with no clothes on. Absently, he smacked at a ladybug that had begun to scramble up his leg and he wiped away the blood from the dead insect against the bark of a tree, only to take it away quickly as it was soon covered with something sticky and quite pungent.

He stared after the boys' disappearing figures with a heavy sigh. There was no use calling out to them now. It would only make him seem weak and he didn't need them to know that. He had to blame the doctor for all of this. He had told Heero to find the boys – that they would be the only ones able to lead him to the place where the famed elixir could be found. Of course, Heero had thought it was all a childish tale and had scoffed at the older man's ideas. However, he had definitely not thought it would lead to him being abused like this. He was much stronger than the boys that had brought him here and he could have easily subdued them at any time, but the doctor had specifically told him to follow their orders.

_/In time, they will show you the way…/_

The way to what? His death? He winced and slapped at a mosquito that had begun to feast on his upper arm. At this rate, he doubted he would be able to last till morning. This really was ridiculous. He didn't have his cell phone or any other means of communication. He would have to rely on his brain to store as much as he could learn in order to give a detailed and coherent report to the old man come morning. Although, he doubted he would be able to garner much in this state.

Without the flashlights, the darkness seemed overwhelming. He rose to his feet and began to shuffle carefully through the soft and damp grass below him. Since little to no sun came in here, he wasn't surprised to find that the ground was this damp and 'squishy'. He could feel things crawl between his toes and he all but shuddered in revulsion. According to his research of this town, there was supposed to be a mansion somewhere further uphill. He would have to do his best to weave through the maze of tombstones to make his way up there safely. He was a practical young man and had no belief in haunted mansions or homes. He would only stay in the mansion for tonight to get out from the elements and then tomorrow…

"Fuck!" His feet got entangled in some undergrowth and in his haste to withdraw his trapped foot, he ended up falling flat on his face and amongst silvery thread-like things that crawled all over him. With a frustrated cry, he swiped at his face quickly, closing his mouth and trying hard to get the spider webs off him.

But it was the light giggling sound that had him halting his frantic movements, sharp eyes narrowing in wariness as he remained as still as death in his prone position.

_It's just my imagination,_ he thought with a soft nod. _Probably some children down the street. I must not be too far away from the main road then. _

But he knew that his logic didn't seem quite right either. He had been keeping track of his whereabouts as they had made their way up here and if his theory was correct, Windham Road was about three miles from his current position. Any giggling sounds he might have heard would have been from someone who was right here with him.

/Ghosts are childish follies. They are only made up to scare the living away from destroying the sanctity of the graveyards./

Giving a firm nod of resolution, he pushed himself back upright only to find himself staring into a pair of laughing green eyes – quite large green eyes that seemed to fill the heart-shaped babyish face. Golden curls framed the cherub features and smiling full red lips were pursed in obvious curiosity.

_A child of about eight. There is a child looking at me. What is wrong with this picture? _

What was wrong was that this girl seemed to be dressed in clothes that could only belong in the nineteenth century. It was no doubt a boy's Lord Fauntleroy suit that looked as if it was made out of expensive black velvet. With its ruffled white collar, short black jacket and pants that were cuffed a little below the knee, pristine white stockings and low black shoes finished up the ridiculously neat-looking…well…boy.

His hands were behind his back and that curious grin hadn't slid off his features either. Heero could feel his cheeks heat with color at just how intense the boy's scrutiny was and he tried to muster up a smile.

I'm about to talk to a ghost because there is no way in hell any normal boy could come walking into this place like this.

But as soon as Heero began to form the words to say, the boy beat him to it by opening up his mouth and giving the most high-pitched scream he had ever heard. He slapped hands over his ears and closed his eyes willing the little brat to stop his wailing. It was deafening – possibly loud enough to break glass – silvery, thin and yet oddly melodious.

_Shut up! Shut up! You'll wake up the dead!_

What a thought.

And just as suddenly as it had begun, the screaming stopped and merciful silence reigned again. Heero opened up his eyes warily, fully expecting the boy with the loud mouth to be there, but to his chagrin his visitor had disappeared.

_Go figure. You couldn't even say goodbye the regular way, could you?_

He sat down heavily, no longer caring if bugs decided to make a home in his ass or in any other crevice in his body tonight. He was suddenly too tired to move an inch and to make matters worse; he had skipped lunch and now dinner thanks to this stupid plan. His stomach growled in protest as he leaned against a tombstone, only to pull back a little to give a small bow of respect and apology.

"I'm sorry…" He leaned closer and squinted, hands reaching to brush away years of moss and grass away from the name. "I'm sorry…Quatre R. Winner. But you are going to have to be my headrest for the night. I'll compensate you later on…"

Yes, sleep would be the best thing for now. Just a little nap and then this ordeal would be over. Perhaps if he was lucky, he could sleep the whole night away and wake up to a brand new day with those bastards returning with his clothes.

Hey, it was the least they could do, after all…

He skipped past the mounds of earth with a familiarity that had come from years of doing so. He was happy - almost giddy with pleasure at the thought of having a new playmate and master. It had been years since anybody had managed to stay this long. Many had come to the gates and some wayward children had even dared to stay for a few hours, but no one had come in this late before.

This was going to be so much fun.

As the large house came into view, short stubby legs began to stretch into long, lean ones – small hands seemed to flex and elongate into strong and steady ones. The golden curls grew a bit longer but were no longer as curly. The small heart-shaped face had now become the breathtaking visage of one who now looked to be seventeen of age. He arched his neck and stretched out aching muscles and with a wide grin of delight on his visage, Quatre R. Winner opened up the doors to the Dunhill Mansion to let in the light that had long been denied to him…them… for so many years.

He eyed the three young boys that sat in the corner of the large drawing room still playing their boring game of backgammon with a frown of displeasure on his handsome countenance. And as he stepped a bit further into the room, he clapped his hands together sharply, before barking out with barely concealed impatience but yet undeniable excitement.

"Return to your true forms, my friends," he announced. "We've got ourselves a new master!"


	2. Chapter Two

**Author's Notes: **Thank you so much for the feedback! For those who

wondered why Heero was spelled differently in Part One - it was because of

the way the leader pronounced it. In other words, short 'i' instead of

the much longer 'ee' sound.

Thank you again! And enjoy!

((Please forgive the formatting here. I do not know why things are all screwy on this site. Any and all questions that chapter one left you with will be answered as we go along. ))

****

****

**Chapter Two:**

_/Do you believe in ghosts, Heero?/_

_/No, I don't. Ghosts are childish follies. They are only made up to scare the living away from destroying the sanctity of the graveyards./_

_/Perhaps so, my boy. But surely you believe in the afterlife…/_

_/Life after death? Impossible./_

_/What happens to the souls and spirits within the body after its buried six feet under?/_

_/Based on your religious beliefs…your soul goes to a place where…well…souls are kept./_

_/For someone so practical, you really do not know much, do you, Heero?/_

_/For an old man, who's supposed to be teaching me alchemy, you sure are into the supernatural./_

_/I need you to believe in it, Heero./_

_/For me to believe in ghosts and spirits? That's ridiculous…/_

_/It's the only way…for this to work…for we are both going to take a journey…/_

_/A journey? We don't have time for a journey! This research paper is due in less than a month!/_

_/We have to find the elixir, Heero. And there is only one place that can give us the answer…/_

_/Old man…/_

_/Do it for me, Heero. I know you owe me nothing, but do it for this old man's sake. It will be my greatest triumph in the end./_

But he had known it was a rather selfish request – one that might end with the young man losing his life if things did not go as planned.

Hands that had once been steady and sure, now trembled as they reached for the large and dusty leather-bound book from the shelf. He felt the, supposedly strong, ladder shake a little and he had to hold on tightly to its handles so as not to fall from his rather dangerous perch. Mumbling softly to himself, he stepped down a bit gingerly and tucked the book rather possessively under his left arm. He eyed the empty corridor lined with bookcases as high as the ceiling. Tall stained glass windows with images of fighting knights and damsels in distress brought in the only source of light in this silent section of the library. He could vaguely hear the sounds of children playing outside and every now and then the hushed whispers of the buildings' occupants would filter into his ears.

However, his eyes were sharp enough to know that the books in this particular section were not just the ordinary kinds. This was a restricted section – an area reserved for those who wanted to delve into the darkness that had been in this small town of Cornwall. The books in here had once belonged to the famed Dunhill family. Over ten thousand books collected over time had been the only things confiscated and treasured from the mansion on the hill. Histories of ancestors, diaries of family members, great literary works of that day and age filled the shelves. But the doctor wasn't interested in any of that. He had come all the way from the mainland to this small backwater to hunt for the one thing that would make his lifelong research on life after death possible.

The Elixir of Life.

Only one member of the Dunhill family had been rumored to have been able to achieve such a thing. And after years of careful and painstaking research, it had finally led the doctor to this very section. In his hand, he had the Book - the comprehensive diary that had once belonged to the young doctor Joshua Dunhill. At the tender age of twenty-two, it was believed that the eccentric young man had discovered the essential element for immortality. He had done his experiments in the small attic within the mansion – sometimes spending weeks in solitude working on his thesis. According to legend, it was only his personal servant that was allowed in there to be with him and even those were on rare occasions.

Although the war had come, Joshua had refused to leave the safety of his haven. The other men folk in the town had protested and had demanded that widow Dunhill release her remaining son to support the troops. The widow had begged and pleaded for them to let her son be left alone but they had given them an ultimatum. Either the boy joined the war the next day or the mansion was to be burned to the ground.

Joshua's servant had heard the news and had been the one to warn his master over the impending threat to their lives. As rumor had it, Joshua, now desperate to continue his research with no interruptions had enlisted the help of his mother, who sent for a carriage in the dead of night to take her son and his servant away. All his research papers and evidence of his experiments had been packed into trunks ready for the long trip to France. Perhaps he would be safer there.

Unfortunately, a spy – no one knows who till this day – had witnessed the planned escape and had gone into town to let the Mayor know. A small group of men were selected and with their picks, forks and torches, they hid along the narrow pathway that led to the outskirts of town, eagerly awaiting the arrival of the carriage that was to pass there at the cock's crow.

But Joshua was no fool and he was quite aware that he might not survive the trip let alone get to his destination. And so bequeathing all of his precious documents to his trusted servant, he left with the carriage despite the fevered pleas from the young man he had called friend over the years, to stay behind.

When Joshua's body was found the next morning, he was barely recognizable. They had beaten the boy to death and then burnt the carriage for added measure. According to legend, it was the young servant that had carried his dead master's body from the burnt rubble and back to the estate. He had single-handedly buried the young doctor with his bare hands and had remained beside the grave, weeping in sorrow over the loss of the one person who had really cared for him.

The doctor assumed it was a rather sad story all around. Many believed that the servant had starved himself to death and had been found dead beside his master's grave. Others claimed that he had been shot in the head and laid to rest beside Joshua's grave as a sordid tribute to the relationship those two had shared. Either way it had gone, everyone had agreed that it was indeed a tragic tale.

"What a bizarre family history," the doctor mumbled as he shuffled his way out of the gloom of the old books and towards the light that heralded his arrival into modern civilization.

He smiled softly at the group of children listening to a man dressed in a clown costume. It was Story Time and many of them had been called in to listen to the volunteer reader for the week. It really was an admirable thing when you thought about it. There was nothing better than teaching children how to expand their minds and reach for the horizon and suddenly for some reason, he began to cackle to himself which caused a few curious gazes to come his way.

"Ah, Dr. J," the young librarian behind the counter greeted with a wide grin. "Did you find everything you wanted?"

"Yes, yes, thank you very much," he replied with a sheepish look as he placed the book as gently as possible on the counter. "I'll just be taking this then."

"Ah, you're a fan of the Dunhill history, aren't you?" she began conversationally as she slid sheer gloves over her hands. "Not many people really care about them anymore, which is kinda sad."

"Oh?" he raised a brow and eyed the woman with curiosity, noticing that she seemed to know what she was doing when taking care of old books. She was beginning to open up the leather bound cover rather gingerly.

"I used to study history in college," she explained with a giggle. She reached for a microscope and began to examine the binding for any loose edges. "It seemed as if I was the only one who wanted to know more about those guys."

"And?" he asked with barely concealed excitement. "What did you find out?" He idly noticed that she was rather pretty and that she had a rather childish looking hairstyle with two ponytails braided and tied around the rest of her light brown hair like pieces of rope. He glanced at her name tag – Relena Peacecraft. Interesting.

"Oh, I found out lots of stuff," she said with a nod as she turned the book over and began her investigation from behind. "I was more curious about the servants though. Did you know that each Dunhill son had a personal servant?"

"Hmm…I knew that Joshua Dunhill had one…"

"Yeah," she interrupted as she lifted her head to peer at him with barely concealed excitement. "He's the more popular one. But there were four others. All of them were pretty young too, you know." She began to giggle.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just that these stupid rumors about the servants being…well… you know…" She blushed and waved a hand in something that was supposed to be an explanation. Seeing that the doctor wasn't getting her, she coughed and lowered her voice. "You know…gay."

Her blush deepened and the doctor laughed. "Ah, the old homosexual arguments."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't blame them if they were…you know…gay," she said around a small laugh. "From the only picture we have of them, they were pretty hot looking."

"You have pictures of them?" the doctor asked in surprise.

"More like sketches," she explained quickly. "It was believed to have been done by Marcus, the youngest son. He was pretty talented – no, they were all talented men in that family."

"And where can I find these sketches?"

"Hmm…should be in one of the archives here," Relena said with a purse of her lips. "Tell you what. I'll look for them tonight and give you a call tomorrow to let you know if I found it or not. Will that do?"

The doctor smiled in pleasure. "That would be most welcome, Miss. Peacecraft. Perhaps I could invite you over for tea and you could meet my young apprentice. He is a lovely young man."

The girl blushed darkly and shook her head as she placed the book within a protective sheet. "It's okay." She held up her hand to display the simple gold band on her finger. "I'm already taken. But I'd love to have tea with you sometime." She smiled again now placing the covered book within his outstretched hands. "It's due on the seventeenth of next month, doctor."

"Thank you, Relena," he replied with a warm smile as he tucked the book under his arm again. "Oh and one more thing before I go."

"What's that, Doctor J?"

"Do you believe in ghosts, Relena?" he asked with a curious glint in his eye.

The girl laughed softly and gave him a slow wink. "They are everywhere, Doctor J. Whether we want to admit it or not. You have a wonderful day, sir."

He cackled again and gave her a small wave of goodbye before heading out of the library and into the coolness of evening. And as he walked down the flight of stairs that would lead him out to the main street again, he eyed the scene of an accident that had happened earlier in the evening a few feet away from the building. It had been a pretty nasty one. The truck driver hadn't seen the girl coming. He had sworn she wasn't there when he had made the corner but then bam! Out of nowhere she had appeared and he had been unable to stop the brakes.

Poor Relena Peacecraft had had so much to look forward to, the doctor thought with a warm smile as he glanced towards the library again. At least she had found a place where she could be eternally happy…

Heero stirred or rather he twitched a little. There was the faint but undeniable sound of children laughing and talking amongst themselves and it was rather irritating considering the fact that he was trying his best to get some sleep.

The giggles grew louder and suddenly the image of the young blond boy he had seen in the graveyards filled his mind. And then there was the mysterious smell of wild roses…

"He's awake…"

"No, he's not…"

"Can't you see the way his eyes twitch with restlessness?"

"Perhaps it's because you haven't left his side all this time, Quatre…"

"What are you trying to say, Trowa?"

"Nothing…"

"Is the water ready, Wufei?"

From a distance, a muffled 'Yes, yes, it's coming. Be patient' could be heard.

"Where's Duo?"

"Where he always is."

"He broods too much."

"You've been saying that for over a hundred years now."

"Yes, but…"

"You can't talk him out of it, so don't bother."

"Hmm…"

Heero had heard enough. He made of show of opening up his lashes as slowly as possible. And fully expecting to see a bunch of children hovering around him, he was stunned into silence as he noticed the handsome young men that were peering down at him in obvious curiosity.

The blond one he recognized immediately for the striking resemblance to the little boy in the woods was quite uncanny. Was he an older brother? That would explain it. And to the blond's left stood a slightly taller one with dark brown hair that seemed to be combed over his right eye. It looked sharp and intelligent – the kind of person who could see right through you at first sight. They were both dressed in nineteenth century clothing – a bit similar to what 'ghost kid' had been wearing earlier, except that theirs were dark green in color.

The blond stepped closer and smiled before giving a small bow of greeting. "Did you have a good rest, master?"

_Mas…master?_

"Wufei is preparing the baths for you and he would be more than happy to do the honors."

_Wait…wait a minute…_

"This is Trowa Barton," he continued, nodding towards the silent brown-haired boy. "He came here a month after I did. So you could say he's my assistant."

Trowa gave a small nod of acknowledgment and bowed as well. "Pleased to meet you, master."

_No…wait…_

"My name is Quatre Rebarba Winner. I am the head servant of this household and any and all questions will be directed to me should you have any problems."

_Problems?_ Oh he had lots of problems!

And then it finally dawned on him he was no longer outside by the tombstones. In fact, he had been so engrossed in his visitors that he had failed to notice that the softness beneath him was an actual bed! The pungent smell of wild roses seemed to be coming from the very large silver vase filled with the flowers that had been placed on the bed side table. He was in a bedroom – and not just any bedroom, but a place that could rival any member of royalty. Heero absently felt the quality of the sheets with a hand, noticing that it was made of the finest silk possible. His gaze drifted towards the ornate but extremely large portraits of various members of the previous owners of the house or probably ancestors and he could slowly feel his panic begin to take precedence.

"Where…where…aaaaaaah!" He scrambled backwards as Quatre had all but thrust his face into Heero's. It had been so close that their noses had brushed each other's and to Heero's chagrin, he found that his cheeks were beginning to feel hot from the simple contact. It wasn't as if anyone could blame him. These were, after all, the most amazing guys he had ever met in his life…

_Ghosts! They are ghosts!_

"Is everything all right, master?" the head servant asked with concern. "You look feverish. Where in the world is Wufei?!" he growled softly as he turned to gaze at his partner for answers.

And as if on cue, the third boy knocked softly on the door before allowing himself in. Heero could feel his entire body burn with a heat he could not explain as he found himself staring helplessly into eyes of darkest night. The new servant gave a small bow and with an expressionless look on his countenance, announced softly.

"The bath is ready."

Heero was still staring in fascination at the one called Wufei. It was quite a surprise to see someone of Asian descent like himself in a place like this. No! What was he thinking?! Wufei was already dead! But what was the boy's story? How had an Asian man gotten into a home like this as a servant in the first place?

"There is one more, master," Quatre explained quickly as he began to pull the sheets off Heero, hardly paying attention to the flood of color that had begun to spread up the boy's neck. It really was a bit disconcerting – to think that he was about to be stripped before others again. Heero had never been naked before anyone before in his life – ever!

"…brooding too much."

He blinked in confusion. He had missed the first part of Quatre's story but apparently one of them – the elusive one – liked to brood a lot. He eyed Wufei again, who was now beginning to…s_trip?!_

What the hell?

No, it wasn't just Wufei, both Quatre and Trowa were doing the very same thing and for one wild moment, Heero fully expected them to have bodies that would float away or become hollow as he continued to watch in reluctant fascination. But stare as hard as he might, their bodies seemed as solid as any real human's. The sharp contrast amongst their skin tones was, for some reason, a cause for that piece of flesh between his legs to harden in response. Whereas, Quatre looked pale and rather fair, Trowa was a bit darker – as if he had spent more time in the sun. Wufei's was the smooth olive hue reminiscent of his people and Heero groaned weakly as he struggled to tear his gaze away from the sinful sight of the three naked boys before him.

_Ghosts…not real….this is all a figment of my imagination – a hallucination brought about by lack of solid food and drink for a few hours. _

He squeezed his eyes shut only to open them up again with a soft yelp of surprise as he felt the hand on his thigh. A real hand – a bit cold and clammy – but a hand none the less.

"Don't touch me!" he lashed out a bit hastily as he shrank away from Quatre. "You're…you're not real." His eyes seemed to have taken up much of his face as he darted furtive glances from one boy to the other. "You're…you're all not real! Get away from me! I don't believe in you!"

Quatre made a small 'tsk' sound and Trowa could only shrug in response. Wufei didn't seem to care either way but it was the sudden quiet response from the newcomer that had all four boys turning in surprise at the one who had now walked into the room.

"Not real, huh?" came the lazy drawl.

Heero stared as the others seemed to give a collective sigh of relief.

_This boy…_

He was naked as well, his skin tone almost as dark as Trowa's. But unlike Wufei's shoulder length black hair, or Quatre's blond one, or Trowa's brown locks, this boy had chestnut-colored hair that kissed his rear with each step he took. It must have been braided for it still had its telltale waves. Heero stared and could not look away. He had never seen anyone so…mind numbingly beautiful. Those eyes – as blue if not darker than his – seemed to hold so many secrets that he wanted to learn. Those full lips were quirked into a smirk of amusement as he continued to approach the trembling boy on the bed.

Quatre snickered and wrapped his arms around Trowa's waist watching in fascination at the cold glance that Wufei had thrown at the new boy's antics. It had been a while since the blond had seen his most studious servant display any emotion this intense.

Jealousy could be a beautiful thing.

"Go easy on him, Duo," he mumbled softly as he began to trail his lips along Trowa's neck. He wanted the bath to begin already. "We don't want to chase him away too."

The long-haired boy gave a sweet smile to his fellow servants before focusing his attention on the blushing boy before him. And balancing a knee upon the bed gently, he leaned closer to Heero's flushed visage, dark blue eyes now dark with mischief and malicious intent.

"Don't worry," he whispered softly against Heero's lips. "I promise to take really good care of him and to show him just how real this is…"

And before either boy could protest, Duo placed his lips against Heero's in a kiss that would seal their fates for all eternity.

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter Three

**Author's Notes:** Thank you again for the wonderful feedback! Whoa...had no idea Relena would have so many fans, so to speak but drawing my inspiration from the Sixth Sense, she will be a factor as I pointed out before. She does have a role to play in this.

Many thanks and much hugs to Zan for being my third eye and again to you all for reading. Enjoy!

****

****

****

****

****

**Chapter Three:**

It had been a simple kiss – just the usual pressure of one's lips against another's. It was nothing too fancy. One could even consider it a daily occurrence among people…_humans_…who wished to express their love or desire for one another.

_Desire…_

It had meant nothing – not to him at least. He was a rational thinker, one who could not allow such petty antics to get to him. He had been kissed before – many, many times…okay just once before but it had been sloppy, hurried, and not very romantic…

_My desire…_

And it had been with a _woman_. Big difference there.

And just where in the world were they taking him?

He wasn't walking…at least he didn't think he was. They were passing

(floating)

through some sort of corridor with doors lined on each side like silent pathways to unseen secrets. It had been bright and quite cheerful in the bedroom, but out here…amongst these doors, the atmosphere had changed considerably. For one thing their voices had become…well…different – almost high pitched and childish. Heero knew someone was leading him, but he could barely make out who was doing so. Their pale, naked flesh seemed to glow in the gloomy darkness, their voices rising and falling as they spoke amongst themselves in a way that had Heero trying to his best to decipher its meaning.

The kiss… 

Duo had done something to him, he was sure of that now. That kiss hadn't been an ordinary one to say the least. Besides still feeling the numbing sensation of having another man touching him so intimately, Heero could feel a strange but not uncomfortable sensation of drowsiness.

_This must be the way you feel when you're stoned,_ he thought with a sudden ridiculous urge to laugh. _High, high on a cloud…floating…floating away…_

He tried to stare at the ceiling but it seemed to fade in and out of view. He shook his head rapidly and stared harder. Hmmm, it looked as if there was no roof after all. Just an infinite blackness that seemed to stretch on forever.

That kiss… 

Duo wasn't holding him that much he knew. The boy with long hair had kissed him and laughed. And through his hazy gaze, Heero had watched him go towards the one named Wufei. For a moment, he was sure he had seen two naked children giggling with mischief, but it had all been an illusion. There were no children here or if there were…then they were doing a good job of hiding themselves from view.

"…children…"

"What did you say, Master Heero?"

The voice was quite close to him – probably the person holding him. It sounded like the one named Trowa. And how did they know his name? He hadn't told them that…had he?

"The…children…" Gods, but his voice sounded like shit – thick and groggy like he had swallowed a bottle of thick syrup.

Someone giggled. There it was again – childish and full of tomfoolery.

"There are no children here, Heero," someone said. Heero deduced it was from the one named Quatre – the leader of the bunch. "It's all in your mind, don't you think?"

Yeah, it had to be all in his mind. But what about the boy in the garden? Had that all been another figment of his imagination?

"We are here," Quatre whispered into his ear sending dull shivers of delirious anticipation down his spine. He had to admit that there was something quite seductive about the head servant. Back in the room, those bright green eyes had seemed to know too much. They had been laughing at him, only back then, he had been too stunned at the state of affairs to pay much attention to it. Had Quatre orchestrated everything? Had the blond known he would be coming here? Just what kind of power did the young man have?

His questions would have to be answered much later for the longhaired boy suddenly opened up a set of doors (which seemed to have appeared out of the gloom from nowhere) with a flourish.

"The baths!" Duo announced with barely concealed excitement.

And what a bath it was! It was quite odd really that such a place should have been built in the nineteenth century. It looked like an indoor pool – a really steamy indoor pool. Grecian pillars along with marble statues of naked boys in rather promiscuous poses dotted the room here and there, giving it a rather appealing and seductive atmosphere. There was the heavy smell of roses and as Heero squinted to get a better look, he saw that the pool was filled with them – dozens, thousands, no millions of white and red rose petals.

A loud splash and a yell of delight filled his ears as he watched them begin to play within the warm water. He blinked as he realized he could now feel sensation in his feet again. So they really had _floated_ all the way here! The cool tiles beneath his feet had him wiggling his toes a little and a slight chill from a draft (who knew where that had come from) sent him wrapping his arms around his body as he shivered in response.

Amused blue eyes watched the three boys frolic like children and he felt a reluctant tug of jealousy fill his being as he itched to join in the fun.

"So what are you waiting for?" came the familiar croon that had Heero blushing darkly and stepping away from the smiling visage beside him. He hadn't even heard Quatre walk up to him.

_Of course you wouldn't!_ his mind argued. _He's a ghost for crying out loud!_

"Can…can you read minds?" the scientist asked quietly as he struggled not to stare too long at the naked young man before him. Quatre, he decided, had a physique that could be quite deceiving at first glance. Although, he looked slender in build, there was no doubt that the servant had been exposed to lots of hard work and must have lifted quite a few heavy things while alive. His shoulders were broad enough for his build with muscles that didn't look too bulky or out of place. He was in fine shape and he knew it. How else would one explain his need to go naked at the drop of a dime? If Heero didn't know any better, he would have sworn that they were all exhibitionists.

"Read minds?" Quatre's eyes widened in surprise before he burst into tittering laughter. He managed to contain himself to grin cheekily at the embarrassed teen before him. "Oh no…I don't read minds. Maybe Duo does or Wufei…those two worry me with that talent sometimes."

A particularly loud 'whoop' from Duo had them staring through the mist at the boys in the pool again. Quatre laughed.

"Please forgive them. We don't get to make use of this place a lot. You're our first visitor in over…uum…in quite some time and we are just happy you can share it with us."

"Stop keeping him, Quatre," Duo said with a snicker as he seemed to leap out of the water.

_Graceful…like a swan,_ Heero thought wildly, feeling his heartbeat quicken again in anticipation. For a wild moment, he entertained the thought of Duo repeating the kiss again, but it was quickly wiped out as he watched Duo walk around him only to wrap his arms around Heero's torso with a low laugh of pleasure. "We want to play with him now," he crooned sweetly, dark blue eyes watching the jealous black ones in the pool. "Don't we, Wufei?"

He laughed again causing Heero's knees to quiver in response at just how husky and incredibly sexy a sound it was. He all but moaned as he felt Duo's lips caressed his ear and the feel of the naked but cool flesh against his backside. They might be ghosts, but all of this…especially Duo's very erect penis which was beginning to nudge between his ass cheeks sent his face flooding with color and his nether regions…

"Oh, look!" Duo cried out with derisive laughter. "He's getting hard! What do we do with him now?

"Duo…" Quatre began with a warning frown on his features. "Please stop that…"

"Stop what?" the longhaired boy retorted with a cold smirk as he tightened his arms around Heero. "I'm just pointing out an obvious situation."

"We want to keep him, not chase him away…"

"I told you I could make him stay. Are you beginning to doubt me?"

Heero moaned and tried to shake away the sudden lull of weariness that was beginning to descend upon him again. They were talking but he couldn't make out a thing they said. Were they arguing? It sounded like they were. Duo's arms around his waist were now making it a bit hard to breathe.

_Let me…_

Their voices were beginning to rise and Heero knew without a doubt that they were arguing amongst themselves. He felt the pressure of Duo's arms around him again. The pleasure was being reduced to undeniable pain. He had to get out of here.

_Let me go…_

"Selfish! You are always thinking about yourself, Duo! Why don't you grow up for once!"

"Look who's talking?! After all this time, haven't you realized that you have been just as selfish?! You're no longer…!"

"Let… me… go!"

And with that loud cry, Heero tore himself away from Duo's grasp, almost losing his footing as he staggered away from the four men. He shook his head rapidly while forcing some air into his lungs.

"Ghosts…not any different from humans at least in mannerisms," he muttered as he began to walk backwards slowly. He was at least thankful that none of them were coming after him although their surprised expressions had now become a bit…angry? Irritated? Amused? He couldn't tell but he wasn't going to stick around to find out either.

"Where do you think you're going?" Duo asked a bit haughtily as he placed his hands on his hips.

"There's no way out of here unless one of us shows you the way," Wufei added with a small smile. He was now sitting at the edge of the pool with Trowa making himself comfortable beside him.

Heero frowned in thought but he didn't slow his steps. There was now quite a distance between them and from his new vantage point, Heero could clearly see just how pale his 'friends' really were. Perhaps if he went a bit further, they would vanish completely or better yet, if he closed his eyes and opened them up again, he would be back in the graveyard with only the bugs to keep him company.

"It won't hurt to find out, would it?" he countered with a light smirk. He reached out behind him, hands seeking desperately for the doorknob. Finding the cool and rather heavy object, he turned it with a forceful yank perhaps thinking it might have been locked. But to his surprise, the door gave way quite easily and he found himself being literally _pushed _out of the room by some unseen force, and into the pitch blackness that was the corridor which seemed to lead to nowhere.

_/There's no way out of here…/_

"Where there's a will, there's got to be a fucking way," he muttered harshly to himself as he stumbled upright, forcing his feet to lead him towards a possible exit.

The four children sat in solemn silence, their feet swinging back and forth in the water that had now lost its steam and warmth. The rose petals had withered to a dull brown that looked unsightly and quite ghastly in the pool. A sudden chill had entered the once lively room. Gone were the ornate pillars and marble statues instead ruins and broken debris – remnants of a place once grandeur remained in its wake. It had become desolate and gloomy, a far cry from the earlier scene filled with giddy euphoria.

Quatre sighed and scratched his head with a low sound of exasperation. "Damn it, Duo. Why? Every time! It's always you!"

"Don't start with me," came the low mumble as the boy began to play with Wufei's hair gently. "I didn't do anything…"

"If you had just kept your hands to yourself…"

"Do you really think he can get out of here?" Duo scoffed. "He can't leave. Even he knows that. He wants something that I have."

Quatre eyed the boy with a small smirk. "Is that so? I'm sure you noticed it as well, didn't you, Duo? He reminds you of someone…doesn't he?"

Three pairs of eyes were now focused on the frowning longhaired boy. "What are you trying to say, Quatre?" Duo growled softly as he clenched his hands into tight fists. "Just what are you trying to say?"

The blond leaned closer to place a small finger against the other boy's forehead looking quite unrepentant. "You know exactly what I'm trying to say. Master Joshua…"

"Don't say that name!" came the vehement bellow as Duo rose to his feet quickly. In his agitation he had changed back to his adult form, his eyes now blazing with an anger that could not be contained. "Don't you ever say that name again!"

Quatre stood on his tiptoes, a small hand reaching up to caress the taller boy's lower back gently. It came away coated with something warm and thick.

"Stop getting unnecessarily angry, Duo," the boy said firmly. "Your wounds are beginning to reopen."

"You…you…"

Wufei rose to his feet with a light stretch, allowing his own limbs to grow back to their adult form. He wrapped his arms around his partner with a soft sigh before whispering softly into Duo's ear. The other two couldn't hear the words they exchanged, but whatever the Chinese man had said seemed to ease the agitated boy's mind. With a slow nod of understanding, Duo spun on his heels and began to walk away without giving Quatre or Trowa another glance.

"Is he going to brood again?" the blond asked with a light huff as he continued to watch the striding servant.

"No," Wufei replied with a light shake of his head. "He's just going to rest for a while as I should too. We've both over exerted ourselves today." And giving both boys a light bow, he stepped away from them to chase after his elusive friend.

Trowa winced at the sound of frustration from his lover's lips – if they could really be called that. To Quatre, he would always be the 'new boy', the one who had come after him. They had been the first servants to be hired by the Dunhill family, Duo and Wufei had come much later. From the moment he had laid eyes on the blond boy, so many centuries ago, Trowa had felt a very reluctant attraction towards him. Unfortunately, he wasn't the only one who felt that way. Quatre's master had been quite…possessive of his servant.

Trowa was sure that the scars would never heal.

"If you are quite done thinking, Trowa," Quatre mumbled as he wrapped his arms around the taller boy's neck. He traced the outline of the boy's ear and sighed heavily. "Someone has to go get Master Heero."

"I'll do it," Trowa replied with a small smile as he watched the blond's hand travel lower until he could do nothing more than gasp at the sharp sensation of pleasure that shot down his spine. He arched into Quatre's slow kisses trying desperately to stop his painful seduction.

He doesn't really care much…he just does it to kill time… 

"Poor Master Heero," Quatre drawled lazily as his hands continued its exploration of the beautiful boy before him. "He'll be left wandering around and around in circles until he can't walk anymore."

I am nothing to him…just a distraction…to kill… 

"In here, time stands still, Trowa," the boy continued. He smirked as he listened to the rapid breathing from his lover. "In here, I can do whatever I want. I'll just have to remind Duo and Wufei about that."

He relished in the low cry of satisfaction that accompanied his final stroke and he held up his hand watching the thick creamy fluid run down his fingers. He licked them slowly and thoroughly making sure that he held the other boy's attention.

"Go find him, my love," he crooned as he traced the outline of the taller boy's lips. "And bring him back to me."

"I understand," came the low reply as Trowa rose to his feet, his body still tingling with warmth and dull satiation from what he had just experienced. The cold will come seeping in again once away from Quatre. Just being without the other was enough to remind him of just how empty and hollow they all were – just mere shells of something that was once human.

_He keeps us all 'alive'_, he thought as he gave a light bow and disappeared from his master's presence. _Without him…we really are nothing._

So why this incessant need to keep Heero around? Just what did this foreigner have that could make Quatre this adamant? And then there was the fact that Heero was a scientist. It was a well-known fact that most scientists who had dared to come to these grounds in search of the elixir had been turned away or denied access. It was one of the many reasons Duo was insolent to anyone who crossed the gates. It was the reason he had been shot so many years ago by a jealous alchemist. Of course, Duo had his reasons for hating humans. He enjoyed the thrill of watching them squirm in terror, the fear that came into their eyes as they faced the inevitable presence of death. They had grown cynical and critical of the living since their untimely passing. They were all treasure hunters – greedy, selfish people who only thought about themselves and nothing else. What would make Heero any different?

His keen eye caught the figure of the boy still staggering within the darkness of the corridors. Heero looked fatigued and it seemed as if he could barely stand. Trowa had never seen such determination in the living before. Was that what made him so different? This need to prove himself to others?

Quatre has his eye on him… 

And jealousy reared its ugly head. All he had to do was allow Heero to wander around until Duo caught up to him. And if the longhaired boy was still angry…then they would have one less human to worry about.

But the image of his lover's face and the firm instructions rang through his mind again causing Trowa to groan in resignation. And with a heavy sigh, he floated gently behind the weary boy for a while before placing a hand over Heero's eyes and sending him into instant slumber.

The doctor hummed softly to himself as he placed the second mug of hot cocoa on the small dinning table. He wasn't sure if his visitor would be able to drink anything but it wouldn't do to be rude to her now, would it?

The fireplace crackled with golden flames as it lent a much-needed heat to the room. The tiny cottage they had rented for their stay was more than enough for their needs. He eyed the clock warily. It was already seven o'clock in the evening, which would mean that the house must have taken Heero. He had spotted the boys that had led his apprentice earlier in the evening and they had been laughing amongst themselves. He just hoped that his boy was all right or else…

"Coming, coming," he muttered as the sudden chime of the doorbell broke through his reverie.

He shuffled towards it and opened the latch quickly, his lips forming a welcome smile of pleasure as he noticed the young girl standing with an armful of books.

"Miss. Peacecraft. What a pleasant surprise. Please do come in."

The girl giggled softly and allowed her jacket to be taken off. "Thank you, Doctor J. It's definitely been a weird day to say the least. I can't seem to get into my own apartment for some reason and I was supposed to meet my boyfriend at the train station earlier but he stood me up. Can you believe it? I even tried calling him and all I get is the dial tone. I'm not speaking to him again until he apologizes! That seems fair, doesn't it?"

The doctor could only nod with a warm smile. "Of course it does. Now…" He pointed towards the books in her hand. "What do you have for me?"

The change of topic didn't seem to faze the intelligent girl for her eyes brightened with pleasure at the thought of speaking about something she had always loved. She sat upon the offered chair and grinned widely.

"In here, I have stories for you, Doctor J," she said with a light laugh. "Everything you ever wanted to know about the Dunhills and their young servants. And now…." She eyed the pile of books she had brought it. "Where do you want me to begin, sir?"

The doctor chuckled softly and reached for his mug to take a sip of the hot drink. He leaned back on his chair and eyed the dying flames in the fireplace before replying softly.

"Perhaps we should start…from the very beginning…"

TBC…


	4. Chapter Four

**Author's Notes:** A gazillion and one thanks to all you wonderful readers and reviewers. And as much as I would love to ramble on and on about things that barely make sense, I'll just allow you to read the story. Many thanks again to my sister-in-crime for making this presentable enough.

Enjoy!

****

****

**Chapter Four:**

**Cromwall, 1814 **

**Fall**

A thick gray fog heralded the early morning air as the dull sounds of a carriage approaching the large house filled the relative silence. Two men, each holding small oil lamps, stood by the huge iron wrought gates, their figures a dark silhouette within the mist. It was rather chilly during this time of the year. The sepia leaves had begun to fall and trees lay bare as they prepared for the winter ahead. It didn't help that heavy rain had fallen overnight causing most of the land to become muddy. The carriage came to a slow halt beside the men and its driver tipped his hat with a light bow.

"Good morning, gentlemen," he greeted with a smile that revealed teeth that looked decayed and in need of a dentist. "I brought the boy for ya. Fresh off the market, he is."

The taller of the two men on the ground stepped closer. He raised the lamp to peer into the covered carriage, intelligent brown eyes squinting to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"This…this is who you brought to us? He doesn't look any older than ten!"

The driver made a small sound of exasperation before jumping off his seat to stalk towards them.

"Now listen 'ere, fellas. I didn't come all the way from Dinkers just to get shut out now. You promised me a hundred dollars…"

"If you brought us an able-bodied young man, Jergens," the man retorted angrily. "You brought us a mere child! I doubt he can even work in the goddamn fields!"

"He can work alright! I seen it for meself!" Jergens protested vehemently. "This boy can lift a ton of stuff. He was working in them mines for chrissakes."

The man stared into the carriage again. The boy was curled up in a fetal position completely dead to the world. He had shocking blond hair, his face was rather grimy with dirt but one could tell that his features were extremely fair and could almost make one assume he was of the female sex. His feet were bare and just as dirty; his clothes were mere rags consisting of a gray tunic and short pants that stopped a little ways below the knee. Could this boy actually be as strong as Jergens proclaimed? But then again, who was he to believe a con man that was capable of making up stories as quickly as he could drive his carriages.

"Come here, Alfred," the man ordered curtly as he motioned for the other man to join him. "What do you think?"

They both stared and this time the boy seemed to stir a little as if realizing he was being watched rather closely.

"He does look small…" the younger man named Alfred began softly.

"Do you think he can work for you, son?"

The boy opened up his eyes slowly, his body becoming tense as the vague sounds became louder and clearer in his mind. It looked like they had finally arrived at their destination. After two days of trying to escape and always being caught and brought back to this smelly carriage, they had finally reached his new home. He remained still, not wanting to give away his awakened state. The voices speaking were a bit more cultured and refined – not the crass and crude language he had had to live with all his life.

"…work for me…personally…"

"Hey! Do I get paid or not?"

"Shut up, Jergens! We'll deal with you much later."

"Hey, now that ain't in the deal…"

"You can wake up now, my boy," came the gruff but rather gentle tone from his possible new owner. "You don't have to keep pretending anymore."

The boy sighed to himself knowing that continuing to put on the act might only get him into more trouble. He sat up slowly, feigning weariness as he blinked at the two men and a hovering Jergens in the background. The older man who had spoken to him looked just as he sounded – refined. He looked like he was in his forties, handsome with dark brown hair and a mustache, which made him appear distinguished. His eyes were a deep black, quite similar to the younger man standing beside him. The one called Alfred had a striking resemblance to his older counterpart and there was no doubt in the boy's mind that they were father and son. Alfred's hair was on the darker side – almost black and he looked like he was in his early twenties. He wasn't smiling, neither was he looking upset. There was just a blank passiveness on his features that was a bit unnerving to the blond.

"What's your name, boy?" the older man asked kindly. "My name's Theodore Dunhill and this is my oldest son, Alfred. We will be your new owners…"

"So it's a done deal now, eh? I can leave now, eh? So where's my money?!" Jergens all but screamed in delight at managing to strike a good deal.

"Shut it, Jergens," Alfred mumbled. "So…" He looked towards the boy again. "Tell us your name."

He sounded like a no-nonsense kind of guy, the boy thought quickly. He had a feeling that making Alfred upset was not going to be a good idea and so sitting up properly, he gave a small bow and mumbled softly.

"My name is Quatre Rebarba Winner."

"Quatre," Theodore rolled the name off his tongue with a small smile. "That's quite a unique name. And how old are you, my boy?"

Quatre refused to look at Jergens as he lowered his gaze and bit his lower lip. He had been given specific instructions on the way there. He would have to lie about his age or he would never be able to get work. Of course telling most people his fabricated age had not exactly been believed but he made up for it with his diligence to his duties.

"Sixteen," he finally muttered. "I am sixteen years old." In about a year, he added inwardly.

Theodore, of course, didn't look as if he believed him but all he did was shrug and motion for Jergens to release the boy. "I'll pay you once we get inside," he said quickly as he noticed the driver about to protest again. "Alfred, why don't you take Quatre to the servants' quarters and tell him what he has to do."

The oldest heir gave a curt nod and stepped aside to allow the blond some room to pass. Standing beside Alfred, Quatre felt even smaller and he cursed his ill luck at being so small for his age. He wiggled his toes in the cool grass, lifting his head to the heavens as he breathed in the fresh morning air. This was not the choking smell of coal and soot from the mines. This was clean and invigorating, the likes of which he had not breathed in a long time – if at all.

"You can stop daydreaming now," Alfred muttered as he began to stride towards the house. "Remember, you are now to become my personal servant and you will assist me in my daily duties no matter what they are."

Quatre followed quickly, sharp aquamarine green eyes glancing at everything as fast as he could so as not to miss much. He could see a few servants already working in the barns and the low neighing sounds signaled the presence of several houses. He spied several well-made carriages being washed by some boys about his age. A few maids were already making their way towards the garden – some laughing softly amongst themselves as they went about their business. Several men were on their way to the large expanse of land behind the house and Quatre didn't even need to look at the huge mansion to know that he was in the home of a wealthy man.

"Alfred! Alfred!" came the sudden cheerful cry from a young man who was still dressed in his sleepwear. He had long black hair that needed to be combed and he looked no older than Quatre. The boy running towards them was waving a sheet of paper in his hands and he looked quite pleased with himself.

"I did it!" he panted harshly as he stopped before them, bending slightly with hands placed upon his knees, trying hard to catch his breath. "I… did… it, Alfred!"

"You did what now, Joshua?" the older man replied as he plucked the paper out of the trembling hand. "Hmmm…"

Quatre watched with interest as the young man stood upright, his piercing blue eyes sparkling with excitement, his face flushed with exertion and yet excitement. Joshua was practically hopping from one foot to the other.

"So you made it to the University with another one of your quack inventions, hmm? What did you do this time? Invent something to fix up the loose screw in your head?"

Quatre winced inwardly at the insult, noticing the hurt look that flashed in those blue eyes before they were quickly masked with defiance. "I worked hard at it, big brother! I spent hours working on this thesis for…"

"I am not really interested today, Joshua," Alfred interrupted as he ruffled his younger brother's hair. "Why don't you go bother Marcus or Julius, hmm?"

"Wha…" The boy stopped and slumped his shoulders in defeat. Quatre had the feeling that this wasn't the first time Joshua had been ignored like this and a little part of his heart felt sorry for him. "Who's he?" the inventor suddenly asked, causing the blond to blink in surprise as he suddenly found himself staring into a pair of curious blue depths.

Alfred made a small sound of impatience and began to walk towards the house again. "He's my new servant, Joshua. Now why don't you go help mother or something."

"How come I don't have a servant?" the younger man whined childishly as he began to follow them, still eyeing Quatre with undeniable interest. "Are you a eunuch? I hear that most servants that are bought are eunuchs."

"That's enough, Joshua!" Alfred snapped with barely controlled anger. "Now get lost before I give you a good one."

The younger brother made a low sound of defiance before running away from his angry brother and into the house. Quatre tried to hide his smile while wondering if this was the way his new life was going to be.

A Eunuch? Now that was one description he had never heard before. And as he followed Alfred into the friendly confines of the Dunhill mansion, he knew he would have to embrace this life, which was undoubtedly a blessing in disguise.

****

****

**Cromwall, Present Day**

The doctor took another sip of his now tepid coffee, his brow furrowed in thought.

"But where did he come from? You say the mines…the only mines I know of at that time…"

"Were those in the Southern portion of the country," Relena replied quickly. "If Jergens had come from Dinkers – which would have been a whooping three days of travel – think of how long it would have taken Quatre from Pickens!"

"Hmmm…that is a long trip."

"I'm thinking that Quatre must have been born there."

"Where? Pickens?"

The girl nodded and reached for a small leather bound book with frayed edges. She opened it carefully to a place she had book marked. "Look at this, doctor. This is a list of all the children born in Pickens in 1799. I don't see 'Quatre' as he is listed in the Dunhill mansion, but I do see a 'Rebarba'. See? Down….there…"

And sure enough, written in rather hasty cursive and almost hidden within the others was:

_Rebarba – blond hair, green eyes –son of Quatrina, father – unknown, born October 16th 1799_

The doctor 'hmmed' again and frowned in even deeper thought. "Just Rebarba? He could be anyone."

"Blond hair, green eyes?" Relena countered with a snicker. "I think it's the very same guy."

"Immigrant?"

"That would be my guess. It wasn't uncommon to see a lot of them at that time. Everyone was seeking a better life."

"So…what's the big deal about him?" The doctor asked in confusion. "He was born in Pickens that much we know…"

Relena nodded quickly and held up her hand as if to ward off the doctor's words. "Yes, but this was what caught my eye and had me very worried, sir." She turned several more pages in the book and came to a section with the words 'Deaths' written above it.

"Do you remember the great flu plague of 1801, doctor?" she asked solemnly.

"Yes, I do," J replied with a small nod. He could feel a reluctant quickening of his heartbeat as he leaned forward in his chair. He could see that Relena's features were growing paler by the second and he knew that he would have to get the story out of her by tonight before she left completely. It would not take long before her subconscious realized that it no longer had a real body. It was going to be a painful thing for the young girl to accept but for now, her job was not yet done.

"Look at this then, sir." She pointed at the list of names and J could feel his mouth go dry as he read the words over and over again.

_Rebarba – caught flu – died July 4th 1806_

"Im…Impossible…" he whispered thickly. "He couldn't have died…at that age…"

"He did," Relena finished somberly. "He died of the flu – plague – at eight years old. So how is it possible for him to come back to life?"

How indeed, the doctor thought as he tapped his walking stick restlessly on the floor. Just how in the world could the dead walk among the living?

**Cromwall, 1814 **

**Winter**

Quatre polished the last of the silverware and wiped the sweat off his brow with a small sigh. It was extremely hot in the room as Theodore had insisted on having a million and one logs thrown into the fireplace to create the right amount of heat to warm them up. The first few inches of snow that had fallen overnight dusted the landscape in white and Quatre would have been a fool not to realize that it was a breathtaking sight to see. It had rarely snowed in Pickens and whenever it did snow, he was either stuck underground in the inky blackness of the mines or too sick to move much.

He stood beside the window and watched the children of one of the cooks make snowmen outside. He smiled softly at their antics, his hands absently polishing the knife he held as he strained to catch their singing voices. It was quite comforting to listen to the Christmas carols as they set just the right mood for the upcoming holidays.

But despite the deceptive tranquility of the surroundings, there was no doubt that trouble lay underfoot and the low murmuring of a possible war breaking out between the neighboring countries was bound to happen. Quatre had witnessed a few important looking men coming in and out of the mansion the past few days. Theodore, Alfred and Julius had been quite tense recently and their poor mother, Margaret, could barely deal with the way her men were beginning to act around her. Quatre sometimes had the feeling that the woman wished for a daughter or two to keep her company. It must have been hard having to deal with four boys and a husband who was rarely at home.

He placed the last spoon into the cabinet and nearly jumped out of his skin as he lifted his gaze to notice the reflection of the boy standing behind him. Placing a hand against his thudding heart, Quatre managed a smile and a light bow in greeting.

"Master Marcus. What…do you need me for anything?"

The youngest Dunhill was a year younger than the servant and over the course of three months in their household; the blond had become more of a friend to him. Marcus looked more like his mother than the others. He had acquired the raven locks and green eyes that were distinctively Margaret. He was often called the favorite and was babied a lot, but Marcus didn't seem to mind – in fact, he barely paid much attention to it.

At the moment, Marcus seemed to be blushing as he stepped further into the room. "Are you busy right now, Quatre?" he asked timidly.

"Oh no, I am all done here, Master," the blond replied quickly as he began to walk towards the other boy. "Is there something wrong?"

Marcus lowered his lashes and mumbled something that had Quatre straining to catch what he had uttered. "What was that, Master Marcus?"

"There is this…this…girl," Marcus began quickly, his cheeks growing even redder by the second. "You do know Miss Stephanie from the Murdock household, don't you?" At Quatre's nod, he continued quickly.

"Well…she…she…she…shekissedmetodayandIdidn'tknowwhattodoandIranawayandnowIfeellikesuchafool."

The servant blinked in confusion at the rush of words before trying to make sense of them. "Ah, so you and Miss Stephanie shared your first kiss, is that right, Master Marcus?"

If it were any more possible, the younger boy blushed again and nodded softly. Quatre grinned and placed a reassuring hand upon the other's shoulder. "What's there to worry about then, master? It's clear that she has her eye on you. You should consider yourself lucky."

"Yes, but…but…"

"But what, master?" Sometimes, Quatre wished the boy wasn't so shy. Getting Marcus to talk at times like these was a chore in itself.

The younger lowered his head and mumbled again. "I have never kissed a girl before and I wouldn't know what to do the next time that happens. Perhaps I could…"

The next words out of the boy's mouth had Quatre's eyes widening in disbelief. Surely his young master couldn't be serious…could he?

"Please, Quatre!" Marcus pleaded desperately. "It will only take a little while and I will let you be. We can practice now if you would like."

"But…we are both…boys, master," the blond protested a bit weakly, refusing to acknowledge the dull heat that was beginning to seep through his body. The very thought of engaging in such an act no matter how innocent it seemed to be was wicked in the sight of society but yet tempting and quite hard to resist. Marcus was 'pretty' enough. He would just have to close his eyes and pretend that the boy was Miss Stephanie and get this over with. Quatre had never even kissed anyone before and so this was going to be a learning experience for him as well.

He just prayed that no one would walk by any time soon.

"All…all right, master," he mumbled thickly as he stepped closer to the red-faced teen. But what should he do now? He had only caught a few of the servants performing such an act; it shouldn't be too hard, should it? He placed both hands upon Marcus's shoulders and leaned forward, his lashes drifting shut as he tried hard to still his pounding heart. He could feel the boy tremble before him. He could now feel Marcus's warm but ragged breath against his lips. Just a few inches more and then…

"What in God's name is going on here?!"

Margaret's screech was like a douse of icy water on the two boys. They jumped apart so quickly that they almost lost their footing. Quatre watched in growing embarrassment and humiliation as he listened to Marcus try to appease his angry mother. A few other servants – the maids – stood in the background either snickering or giggling. Quatre knew without a doubt that it was going to be the talk of the quarters tonight – as if he didn't have it bad enough already being Alfred's personal servant.

"Get out!" Margaret bellowed as she held Marcus tightly to her bosom to pin cold eyes on the flushed blond. "Get out and stay in your quarters until you are called!"

Not bothering to protest the unjust way he was being treated, Quatre made his way towards the servants' section of the house with an inward sigh. He wondered how Alfred would take the news when he heard it. His master hadn't been rough on him, although he had yelled a few times at Quatre whenever he made a mistake, but it still didn't ease the young boy's mind. He knew he was in trouble again and he tried desperately to think up some ways to appease his master's wrath.

As he placed a foot upon the lower step to make his way upstairs, the familiar neighing sound of Jergens's horse had him blinking in surprise. Deciding to make a quick detour, Quatre walked quickly towards the kitchen, ignoring the appraising looks he got from a few of his female admirers there. He came to a halt as he approached the back door, curious aquamarine green eyes staring at the familiar carriage with anticipation and growing excitement. He had overhead Theodore saying that he would need more servants for each of his sons as they were now growing older and since Alfred had Quatre, it was only fair that the rest of the boys had theirs.

He watched as Julius, the third son, made his way towards the grinning Jergens and as they began to talk, Quatre could make out a thick braid that seemed to hang off the side of the carriage. A sharp knock on its side from the driver had the door opening up and three young boys – about Quatre's age – stepping out of it.

All three boys – each different in their unique way – were dressed in the very same way Quatre had been when he had arrived three months ago. But they weren't from Pickens, the blond knew that quite well and each had a different look of defiance upon their grimy but handsome features as they awaited their fate.

Julius paced before them. At eighteen, the young heir was already establishing himself as the one most likely to succeed in his father's business as a merchant. One was almost prone to think that he was the second son instead of the eccentric Joshua. He stopped before the boy with green eyes and nodded softly to himself.

"You are mine," he said clearly as he tapped the boy's shoulder lightly. "State your name."

"Trowa Barton, sir," came the calm reply that sent a chill of some indescribable emotion down Quatre's spine. Trowa, Trowa, Trowa, he mumbled to himself as he gaped in awe at the boy. To his embarrassment, he found himself staring into Trowa's eyes as the new servant had caught him doing so. Shaking his head quickly, Quatre forced himself to listen to the others.

"State your name," Julius was saying to the one with the black hair that was tied back in a very severe ponytail.

"Chang Wufei, sir," the boy replied matter-of-factly, causing Julius to smirk a little. There was something about this one that made him quite exceptional and since Marcus was his favorite little brother, he nodded curtly as he came to a decision.

"You will become Marcus's servant." Wufei made no reaction to the statement and that seemed to please Julius as he walked up to the last boy. The young heir met the boy's violet gaze, raising a brow as he noticed the utter boredom within his eyes. He was suddenly glad he had left this one for last and as befitting, this boy would have the pleasure of working with his odd older brother.

"State your name, boy," he asked curtly.

The boy shifted from one foot to the other and Quatre idly noticed that they were all wearing flat soled slippers that weren't very comfortable. He was sure they were all freezing with their scrappy outfits on. And finally, in a rather loud and clear voice, the boy answered.

"My name is Duo Maxwell, sir…at your service."

This got a few snickers from some of the servants who were loitering about and Quatre couldn't stop himself from chuckling softly at the cheeky look that had come across Duo's countenance. He could tell that this one was going to be different.

Julius gave a light snort and nodded in acknowledgement. "You will belong to Joshua." He spun around suddenly and pointed towards Quatre – who had been ready to make his way back into the house – and motioned him closer. "Come here, Winner."

The servant groaned inwardly and shuffled his way towards the quartet somehow managing a weak smile towards the boys that were now staring at him in curiosity.

"Listen up, boys," Julius began as he placed a hand upon Quatre's shoulders. "You are all going to become personal servants which means that your job involves being within the mansion. While there, this boy…Quatre Winner will be in charge of you and your welfare. If you have any complaints, bring them to him and he'll let either my father or Alfred know about it. Understand?"

The boys gave small nods of acceptance and Quatre felt even more uncomfortable at the tight scrutiny. Just what were they looking at? He was no different than they.

"Take them to their rooms, Quatre," came the soft but firm command. "And have them ready to meet the family for dinner."

"Yes, sir." He gave a light bow to his master before waving a hand for the boys to follow him. As he made his way into the kitchen, he reached for an oil lamp and lit it with hands that trembled slightly. He couldn't understand why he was feeling this nervous around them for neither of them had uttered a word to him since his introduction. He led them up the flight of stairs, passing by the doors that led to the heirs' rooms and towards a darker section of the house. He led them up another flight of stairs – much shorter this time and reached for the set of keys in his pockets. He was aware that his breathing was a bit harsh and that he was still trembling as evident of the way the key refused to make its way into the lock.

"Relax, Quatre," Duo muttered with a chuckle as he leaned against a wall and folded his arms across his chest. "We don't bite."

"Wha…?"

Trowa gave the tiniest hint of a smile and pointed towards the three of them. "We are just like you. So don't worry."

"We won't tell, if you don't," Wufei added with a firm nod.

"What are you talking about?" the blond asked even though he could feel his mouth becoming dryer by the second.

Duo snickered and leaned closer to the flushed teen. "You…you've died once before, haven't you?"

Quatre gripped the doorknob until his knuckles turned white, a sharp burning sting forming behind his eyes as he watched the brief illusion of children appear before him for a second. He grit his teeth and shook his head trying to force away the memory of that dark, cold and awful place he had once been in.

"I would like for you boys to not say such things that might make you look foolish," he retorted icily as he opened up the door and motioned for them to go in. "I don't know what you are talking about for I am alive. I have been and will remain this way for as long as it takes."

TBC…


	5. Chapter Five

**Author's Notes:** Again, so thank you all so very much for your great feedback. I am having fun with this and do hope I can finish it without creating more questions that might never be answered.

Much thanks to my patient beta, Zan! hugs

**Crescent** – I haven't completely given up on 'Darkness Falls'. I do have the next chapter written, but there is something missing that I need to get fixed before it feels good enough to me at least. So hopefully, it should be posted up soon.

**Link Worshipper** – Ah, it warms the heart to know that you regard the story as one of the better ones out of the crap you see here on ff.net. Thank you muchly!

Again, thanks for all the continuous feedback! It really makes this story go much faster!

(Man, I really don't know what's with the formatting. So hopefully, it makes sense to you as you read. -- )

****

****

****

**Chapter Five:**

**Cromwall**

**Present Day**

Duo clenched and unclenched his fists, his violet gaze firmly fixed upon them as if hoping for something to appear on his pale flesh. He swung his short legs over the ledge, back and forth, trying to match the rhythm of his moving hands. He did not turn around as the second boy walked up and made himself comfortable beside him on their rather dangerous perch.

From their vantage point, they could see the small town of Cromwall below them. Tendrils of smoke rose from rooftops that looked like tiny dollhouses, a signal of many settling in after a long day at work. The tallest building in the town was easily the local Baptist church. Its steeple, with the lone but rather huge bell, towered above the miniscule buildings like a lord watching over his servants or people. And in some obscure but crude way, it was indeed like having the good Lord watching over his faithful flock. About ninety percent of the townsfolk were diligent followers of Pastor Wynebrook and his teachings. Every Sunday, they would dress in their best, each with bibles as big as their owners, all ready to read the blessed gospel. Eternal salvation lay within those wide oak doors and any who entered was guaranteed a one-way ticket to heaven on Judgment Day.

The dark-haired boy rubbed his eyes and yawned before laying his head upon his silent companion's shoulder. "It never seems to change, does it?" he asked rhetorically.

As expected Duo said nothing, his eyes still stubbornly fixed on his small hands. His companion knew well enough to not allow Duo's silence to get to him. After all, they had been together for so long that these little quirks were nothing to get riled about. However, a sudden gust of wind had them trying to control their untamed hair from getting into their mouths and eyes and almost absently, Duo reached up to brush away his companion's hair. He had finally given up on hoping to see anything on his hands as the other now lay upon his lap.

"Let me braid your hair," the Chinese boy offered with a small smile as he gathered the long, thick tresses within his hands. And with a deftness that would have surprised anyone, Wufei began to plait Duo's hair quickly. He vaguely noticed that the other boy's wounds had been sealed again and giving an inward sigh of relief, he began to hum a soft tune that was oddly reminiscent of a Chinese lullaby.

Duo could feel his eyes growing heavier as the combined sounds of Wufei's voice and his hands did more to soothe his troubled thoughts and mind. He lowered his lashes and stared at the graveyards below him – faded images of long ago finally coming to the forefront as the memory of the past slowly came back to haunt him all over again.

"Duo Maxwell…the son of Gwendal Maxwell – a famous scientist and doctor in the small town of Elmore and to Mary Maxwell – daughter of the local pastor at Elmore. A match made in heaven if you ask me." Relena laughed a little and the doctor could not for the life of him understand why.

"I have read some of his works," he said quietly as he glanced towards the window and towards the hill. He couldn't really see the house from here, but he knew that his young ward was still trapped within its hallowed walls. He just hoped that nothing terrible had happened to him.

"Read whose work? Gwendal's?" Relena asked quickly with unfeigned interest. "I do believe we might have a few of his manuscripts…"

"Did you read them?"

"No. Well, I would have but…" She shrugged and left off, her eyes taking a distant look. J watched with interest wondering just what could have happened to make the girl look that way but she shook her head quickly and resumed her perky personality. "So? What were they like? His writings, I mean?"

"He was insane." The doctor remarked flatly causing the girl to blink in surprise at the straight forward answer.

"Oh…"

J waved his hand about in dismissal. "He was a crazy man who thought he was saying things that made sense. His writings were pure whimsy, fantastical, of things that will never happen."

"A fortune teller?"

"No. A madman and his ravings. I felt as if I had wasted five hours of my life reading his ideologies and theories. Hmph! The very idea of life being formed from the remnants of broken planets in outer space. How would he have known such a thing? According to him, in the inky places beyond the stars and high above our atmosphere lay balls of great energy that collided and fused over a period of time to form the new planet Earth. There were no such things as dinosaurs or homo-sapiens or even evolution. According to Maxwell…things just…came to be. What kind of a scientist is that?"

The doctor realized he had gone into a rant and had the grace to look a little embarrassed as he reached for his coffee again. He noticed that Relena was still staring at him but with an expression of pity on her features. He scowled.

"What is it, young lady? Do you consider me a stark raving lunatic as well?"

She shook her head slowly and picked up the black leather bound book that had been sitting on the small stool beside her. Opening it up carefully, she began to speak quietly.

"Gwendal might have been eccentric and crazy, sir, but he was a good man. It was a pity the villagers didn't see him that way."

"His death you mean?"

She nodded softly, her features growing paler as she caressed the book gently. "He was stoned to death in the middle of the town…in front of his son."

The doctor remained silent although he digested the information with a feeling of remorse at his actions earlier.

"Duo…he….he wanted revenge on his father and so…"

****

****

****

**Elmore, 1806**

**Spring**

The boy ran, his tiny feet almost a blur as he sped through the thick bushes and foliage around him. His breath came out in harsh gasps, his hair a tangled mass around his dirty face as he continued to sprint for his life.

They had finally killed his father – those horrible mean men who had been appearing at his house for the past few weeks. For as long as he could remember, his family had always been laughed at. They had been called the 'crazy' Maxwells. They had been teased and taunted mercilessly and it was all because of his father. Duo loved him to death, but sometimes he had wished that his father would practice more decorum when it came to his antics. Despite his mother's pleas, Gwendal was prone to 'preaching' his philosophies and theories for the destruction of the Earth in the middle of the village square. Gwendal would sometimes be arrested and would have to spend a night at the local jail but once released he would spend a week in his 'laboratory' – a small shed he had built beside their home – and then go back to preaching again. He had been arrested so many times, that the village councilman had warned him that if he was caught again, he would be stoned to death as was the punishment suited to his ramblings.

Duo felt the hot sting of tears fill his eyes as he continued to run. He would not cry. He would not cry! His father had told him to be a man about it all.

_"One day, I won't be around anymore, Duo," Gwendal said with a warm smile as he ruffled his little boy's hair. His bright and kind violet eyes sparkled in the dim glow of the fire as he grinned proudly. "And then you'll be the one to carry on my work, hmm?"_

_The boy sniffled softly and nodded. "Yeah, dad. I will. I promise I won't let you down! I'll be the best scientist ever!"_

_"That's my boy!"_

And Duo had worked hard. Whenever he was done with his chores, he would spend every waking minute in his father's company. Reading, watching, learning all he could from the man who always seemed to have one story or another of wondrous things. Of course there was the occasional botching of an experiment as his father had tried to create many things that he had claimed would change society. Gwendal had once told Mary over dinner that Duo was like a sponge – the kind that could soak up information faster than the eye could see. There was no doubt he was proud of his son….but was also very worried about the boy's inner streak to let loose his fists when provoked. Gwendal never promoted violence and was usually saddened to see his boy coming home some evenings with his clothes in rags and his knuckles raw or bleeding.

"They called you crazy, papa," he would say in defense. "And I warned them – anyone who laughs at us, gets it."

"Violence is never the answer, Duo," the older man would reply with a warm smile. "You must not let their ignorance get to you. They don't know any better."

And he tried. Duo really did try to ignore them but he couldn't. The day he had promised not to get into a fight, he had come home with a black eye and enough bruises to make Mary worry and think he might even die! Duo had sworn not to let them have it so easy next time and he had taught those kids a lesson or two.

He stopped – his chest now hurting with the force of his exertion. He glanced around him wildly, with frantic and desperate shimmering depths, wondering where in heaven's name he was. He could hear the dull sounds of the men and dogs after him and he knew without a doubt that he was going to be caught if he didn't start running again.

He had done it. He – little eight year old Duo Maxwell – had sneaked into the magistrate's house earlier that night and had repeatedly stabbed the old bastard to death. It was his son who had discovered the young murderer trying to escape and had alerted the other villagers. Duo hadn't even had the time to run back home to tell his mother anything. There was no doubt in his mind that she would have been caught and that the house would be burned to the ground. That was going to be the worst part of it all. All his father's hard work would be gone – little did he know that some villagers had looted the house and taken away anything they could get their hands on including some of Gwendal's writings.

The barking grew louder and he gave a small cry of panic before forcing his feet to move again. He was getting tired – his young body no longer able to withstand the punishment it was receiving. Duo prayed fervently – trying to remember all the prayers he had learned at Sunday school and with his mother's guidance – as he sought his escape. He gave another cry – this time of excitement as he noticed a clearing before him. Not bothering to think much of what lay ahead, he quickened his pace again knowing that without a doubt, he was going to escape and find a way out of this damned village.

_Free…I'm finally free…_

But it was too late. His feet were moving of their own accord and barely had time to process the fact that the road had come to a sudden end. For a second, he actually felt himself suspended in mid-air, the wind whipping around his small frame as he looked into the pitch blackness of the never-ending ravine below him.

He heard the dogs behind him, heard the men's voices soon after. He wanted to laugh and yet to cry at the same time. He had found his freedom all right. And as he watched his father's face appear before him with that same warm smile on his features, he whispered softly to the heavens as he began his quick descent into the abyss.

"I did it…father…I've finally set you…free…"

****

****

****

**Cromwall**

**Present Day**

Heero gasped and sat upright, his naked flesh drenched with sweat as he looked around with panic in his eyes. He held a hand to his pounding chest wondering what in the world had just happened to him. He had been running…from something…from someone or some people. His hands had been bloody and it was clear he had been guilty of doing something. He wasn't sure he had reached his destination or at least a place of safety. But all he could remember was falling at an incredibly fast rate.

_Dying…_

He ran trembling fingers through damp locks; aware now that he was back in the bedroom he had woken up in earlier. It wasn't as bright but at least it wasn't as gloomy as the walk down the corridor. It seemed as if he was alone and the deathly silence of the room and the house in general was very unnerving. But just how had he gotten back in here? The last thing he remembered was trying to stumble his way out of the hallway but seemingly going around in circles. An incredible feeling of fatigue and weariness had come over him and Heero was sure that many others, who might have tried to escape the house as well, had gone through the same fate. But then again, he couldn't just sit and do nothing. He had to find a way out of this place and the only other option left for him was to leave through the window. It looked simple enough. He had jumped from taller heights before, so this would be no problem.

He slid off the bed quickly, his feet moving silently across the carpeted floor as he walked towards the window. He was really going to have to find some clothes to wear, he had never been this naked in so long and to his vexation, he was beginning to find himself being a bit comfortable with the idea of going about this way.

The windows were quite narrow and long, seeming to reach from the roof to the floor. He blinked and blinked again, his steps slowing down as the glass seemed to shimmer and _move._ No, the window couldn't have moved. Windows do not move. Perhaps he was the one moving away from the window. Yes, that had to be it. He was walking in the wrong direction. All he had to do was walk straight ahead and he would be able to open it up. And so taking a deep breath, he began to will his feet to move again. But just as suddenly as he had begun walking, the window shimmered again and Heero found himself staring at a wall instead.

_Shit…oh shit…it really is moving!_

Like hell it is, he thought wildly as he began to walk again, frustrated and annoyed blue eyes glaring at the window as if willing it to stay still and to behave itself. But to his chagrin, each time he seemed close to it, the pesky object would shimmer again. It seemed to be laughing as if daring him to continue the wild chase.

"For fuck's sake!"

"Maybe you should try calling it to you," came the soft but amused voice that had Heero spiraling around quickly to glare at a fully dressed but smiling Trowa who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere – hardly surprising when one thought about it.

"Try calling it to me," Heero responded tightly. "I should tell the window to stop moving. Is that what you are trying to tell me?"

Trowa shrugged as if the topic no longer interested him. "It's your call. You wish to leave the house, correct?"

"Yes…"

"Then you have to follow certain rules here," the servant replied. "See? If you want to make the house do certain things, you have to speak to it."

Heero stared hard at the young man before him for a long minute not sure if he wanted to laugh or to beat the hell out of Trowa – except for the fact that the latter might not be feasible as Trowa was a ghost after all.

"You've got to be kidding me," he mumbled as he turned away to concentrate on finding a way to walk to the window…hell! _Any _window.

Five more minutes of walking around like a fool had Heero leaning against the bedpost with a scowl of irritation. He lifted his gaze to pin them upon Trowa who had been watching him quietly the entire time.

"A little help would be nice," Heero snapped coldly.

"I have already told you what to do. You humans just don't like listening to advice, do you?"

The Japanese boy gave a light snort and glared at the window again. He couldn't believe that he was actually entertaining the thought of actually speaking to the damn house or rather to the window. If the doctor or anyone else in fact, got wind of this, Heero was sure he would never live it down. And with his cheeks flushing pink with embarrassment, he mumbled quickly.

"What exactly do I say?"

Trowa's smile grew a bit wider as he tapped the glass behind him sharply. "Simply ask. If you want something done for you, what do you say?"

Heero bit back the smart-assed remark he was about to make before facing the window again. And taking a deep breath, he said firmly but quickly.

"Please…open up for me…"

He bore Trowa's sudden sharp laughter with a muffled curse.

"You actually bought that?" the servant asked incredulously. "Oh my. Duo was right. You humans really are gullible."

Duo, huh? Duo who had teased him? Duo had kissed him and made him feel an incredible weakness? Duo. Duo. Duo.

_Damn him._

"Haha. That was pretty funny," he said in sarcasm as he walked up to the window, now glad that it no longer seemed out of reach. With barely concealed anger, he placed his hands against the pane and pushed it open. If he got his hands on Duo again, he was going to…

"Aaaaah…."

His face turned a bright crimson as his gaze fell upon the two young men writhing amongst the wild rose bushes directly below his window. He barely registered Trowa walking up to him as his body flared with heat in response to just what was happening right before his eyes. He felt his cock twitch in appreciation, his mouth go dry, his heartbeat quicken and his palms become sweaty as he stared unable to tear his gaze away.

Homosexuality was no big deal and Heero had not really focused his attention on such a topic or discussion before. He had always thought of it as a new but growing part of society and had adopted the doctrine of 'to each his or her own'. He couldn't say that the thought of two men engaged in sexual activities had ever turned him on before. However, there was no denying that the sight of these particular two men or ghosts going at it was enough to send his body into a state he had only thought possible with the watching of lewd porn videos.

Duo gave another loud moan as he sank his fingers into Wufei's black hair. He was leaning against the wall, a leg hoisted over the Chinese man's shoulder as his cock was clearly being feasted on. The wet slurping noises were audible from Heero's vantage point and Duo's continuous moans of pleasure made Heero give a small and reluctant whimper of desire. Duo's hair was now in a thick braid and it lay over his right shoulder, its end caressing his lover's head as he moved up and down slowly, perhaps trying to get the best sensation possible. Heero watched, entranced in the boy's sensual movements. He hardly noticed that his own hand had begun to caress his own organ, slowly and steadily as thick drops of pre-cum coated his trembling fingers with each stroke. He was entrance, bewitched – clearly under some kind of a spell that he had no reason to question.

Trowa raised a brow as he noticed Heero's actions but he made no attempt to help him. He was used to seeing Wufei and Duo making out with each other whenever the urge consumed them – which seemed like every other hour – but who was he to stop the human from seeing what real love was like.

Duo arched his neck and cried out and Heero watched in fascination as Wufei swallowed every hot drop of the boy's cum, not allowing any to spill out of his lips. Heero panted and leaned a bit further out of the window. His skin looked flushed, his lips moist as he licked them slowly. His hand was beginning to stroke faster as his lust-filled depths watched Wufei lift Duo's long legs to wrap them around his waist. The two exchanged words between each other and as if on cue lifted their gazes to meet Heero's surprised one. Wufei smirked. Duo mirrored the motion soon after and making sure he held their visitor's gaze; he wrapped his arms around his lover's neck and began to thrust wantonly in need.

Heero watched Wufei push slowly into Duo and he all but gave a helpless moan as Duo's loud cry of being filled reached his ears. He exploded then, his hot semen splattering against the window pane and upon his hands. Trowa watched the thick white fluid trail down the glass and he struggled hard not to reach for a cloth to wipe up the mess. After years of being conditioned to clean after things, it was a bit hard to break out of the habit. But even though he had come, Heero could not look away. Duo was holding him prisoner, forcing him to watch their coupling to the very end. Heero wanted to be there. He wanted to be between the two men – to feel, to taste, to touch them.

_God, this is insane!_

Duo screamed his orgasm to all who cared to listen and Wufei followed suit seconds later. They smiled, tongues darting out to tease the other as they sagged limply in happy satiation. Heero felt his jealousy and envy boil over as his brows furrowed into a frown.

"You want them?" Trowa asked in amusement.

Heero didn't answer, his gaze still fixed on the couple below.

"If you want them, you'll have to join them. Do you understand what I mean…human?"

His hands clenched into tight fists. To join them…for a moment of lust…he would have to lose his humanity. He understood that only too well.

"Well? What will it be, master?" Trowa asked again. There was a sharp edge in his tone, one of eager cajoling for one to see that he was jealous too. All he had to do was push Heero towards Duo and Wufei. Once Quatre realized that Heero was enamored with the couple, he would no longer have a need for the Japanese boy. He would have Quatre all to himself again.

He leaned closer to Heero, his voice now molten with heat – a heat that had Heero shivering in response.

"It is clear that they want you too, master," he continued as he eyed the two men now watching them with curiosity. "Can you not see the lust in their eyes?"

For him? Heero highly doubted that but yet…he was _indeed_ fascinated by Duo and Wufei. From the moment he had laid eyes on either of them, he had wanted…

"Do you want me to take you to them?" Trowa asked softly as he trailed a finger down Heero's cheek. "I know of a quick and easy short cut."

And unaware he was even speaking Heero mumbled out a soft 'Yes…please…'

That was all he needed to hear as the taller man wrapped his arms around Heero's waist and whispered thickly into his ear. "Hold on tight, master. This is going to be extremely quick."

And as they seemed to disappear in a cloud of white, Quatre Winner stepped into the room with a frown of displeasure on his childish features.

"Trowa Barton…parents unknown…probably born in the East…with his features and all…" the girl mumbled as she traced her finger over the words she had jotted down earlier. "I could barely find anything about him. He just seemed to appear from nowhere."

"No one just appears from nowhere," the doctor refuted with a shake of his head. He tapped his walking stick sharply on the floor. "What has you looking so worried?"

"He might have been a spy," Relena replied before giving a low moan and rubbing a hand against her forehead. "Must be the heat…I feel a bit faint…"

Oh no… 

"Ah, perhaps some smelling salts will revitalize you a bit," the doctor suggested quickly as he rose to his feet to make his way towards a small cabinet mounted on the wall.

"Smelling salts…" Relena mumbled again. She really was feeling weird. It couldn't be something she ate, could it? Come to think of it, she _couldn't_ remember the last time she ate something. How strange.

"Ah, here we are," the doctor nodded in satisfaction as he walked back towards her. He held the small bottle beneath her nose, watching in concern at how pale she had really become. She took a whiff and sneezed immediately and he was glad to see a faint hue of pink on her cheeks again.

"How are you feeling, my dear?"

She smiled and nodded softly. "I'm doing okay now. Thank you for that."

"My pleasure. Now what was this about Trowa Barton being a spy?"

"Well…it wasn't uncommon to have boys who were trained to become spies for their countries. For all we know, Trowa could have been sent to spy on the Dunhill household. He could have been leaking information to the enemy during the war for all we know…but that's just speculation," she added quickly.

"Hmmm…." The doctor sat down again and took another sip from his coffee. "Speculation…"

Relena nodded and glanced outside with a wistful look on her features.

"Yes…speculation…" she replied slowly. "Because I really think he must have changed his ways when he came to the mansion. He might have fallen in love with someone. And as we all know…love can be the most beautiful experience…or the most deadly thing…"

TBC…


	6. Chapter Six

**Extra Warning:** Almost graphic death scene.

**Notes:** Many, MANY, thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapter! And again to my beta for dealing with my impatience looks sheepish. Enjoy!

****

****

****

**Chapter Six:**

**Cromwall 1815******

**Spring**

Another explosion heard from the small window of the attic heralded a new day for many of the servants in the Dunhill Mansion. Several shook their heads softly, as if already used to the loud noises. They went back to their duties with weary steps – many still feeling the effects of lack of sleep from the night before. Their voices seemed hushed and wary in the early morning fog. Everyone was quite aware of the fighting that had broken out in the town of Marsden, a few miles south, and it was only a matter of time before it reached the sheltered walls of Cromwall. Husbands, brothers, sons, fathers, and grandfathers had begun to arm themselves with weapons for a possible invasion from the enemy. Wives, sisters, daughters, mothers and grandmothers were left to worry and dread the day that the call would come for their loved ones to leave their homestead. All in all, it was a very troubling time for the townsfolk and everyone seemed to walk on eggshells. One never knew who to trust these days.

Trowa Barton slipped into his flat-soled shoes quietly. As he began to shrug into his jacket, he idly noticed that Duo's bed was empty again. It was no longer strange to see the small bed barely slept in, as the longhaired servant was now prone to spending a lot of time with his master in the attic. They had barely spent two months together and neither had disclosed their pasts to the other. But from Duo's behavior, Trowa could tell that the boy was a natural scientist for his curiosity of how things worked seemed limitless. If anything, Duo had been the one to ask more questions about the inner workings of the mansion than either he or Wufei. At first, Quatre had been put off by the brunette's enthusiasm, but he had slowly warmed up to Duo and the rest as they say is history.

At the moment, Wufei was the only one asleep – although Trowa doubted that. The Chinese boy was very prone to waking up at the slightest movement and today would probably be no different. He, Wufei and Duo had met on the final stop at Dinkers, where they had met Jergens. Even during the trip to the mansion, neither boy had talked much to the other but they had all known that there was something they shared and they had noticed it on the spot. Surprisingly though, Wufei had been more 'responsive' to Duo, if that were at all possible. The raven-haired boy had refused to speak to Trowa and it was only when Duo made a direct comment to him, was Trowa able to tell that Wufei wasn't actually deaf or dumb.

Quatre was already gone for the day, as was his habit every morning. Trowa's fascination with their leader had not waned in the slightest but he had been unable to get Quatre to really speak to him since his arrival. He wasn't sure if the blond was deliberately avoiding any situation in which they would be left alone, but Trowa's curiosity continued to grow with each passing day. He wanted to know more about Quatre and he wouldn't rest until he got the head servant to indulge him in conversation.

"You were shot," came the sudden statement that had Trowa spinning around quickly. He stared a bit moronically at the young man still lying on the bed as if wondering if Wufei had spoken in his sleep.

But seeing the deep-set black eyes staring right back at him convinced Trowa that Wufei was indeed awake and this wasn't some strange or surreal moment. He smiled softly and nodded slowly.

"Yes, yes, I was. How could you tell?" He knew for a fact that his wounds hadn't reopened from any signs of aggravation.

Wufei shrugged and gave a small yawn before sitting up quickly. The plain white sheet fell off his body revealing smooth skin, a well-toned torso and slight tufts of dark hair that no doubt lead to the obvious bulge beneath the sheet. Trowa tried to tear his gaze away from the sight but seemed hypnotized and unable to do so.

"And you?" he asked again, quite surprised at how steady his voice sounded. "How did you pass away?"

Wufei swung his legs off the bed, not really caring that the sheet had now completely fallen off his body to reveal the very thing Trowa had tried not to notice. To his relief, however, Wufei reached for his pants and began to dress into them quickly. And just as Trowa felt his question would never be answered, the dark-haired boy began to speak quietly but firmly.

"I was born in the city of Chang'an," he began. "And I had a very happy life with my family. We were almost considered royalty, but I assume being that popular and wealthy doesn't account for much…"

* * *

**The Province of Shangxi**

**China, 1806**

The boy held the parchments tighter against his body as he listened to the raised voices behind the door. He pressed his ear even closer as if wishing he could melt through the heavy object to gain access to what was truly going on in there. He had noticed his uncles Meng Zi and Han Fei arriving earlier in the afternoon, but they had been in the room with his father for over an hour now. Wufei had tried to concentrate on his studies but even his teacher had left to find out what the ruckus was all about.

"Father…" he muttered softly in worry, only to give a yelp of fright as a strong hand was placed upon his shoulder. He spun around quickly; ready to give whomever it was a piece of his mind, when his scowl turned to a small smile as he noticed who it was. "Sister…what are you doing here?"

The tall, black-haired girl smiled warmly only to tap her younger sibling's nose gently. "Shouldn't you be studying, Wu Fei? You know what will happen if your teacher comes out to find you here."

He pouted and shook his head gently to get rid of her finger. "They've been in there for hours now, sister," he replied quietly. "What do you think is going on?"

The girl frowned lightly and folded her arms in contemplation. It was times like this that the youngest heir to the Chang family found himself 'falling in love' with his older sister all over again. As always, she was dressed in a simple flower print silk jacket and matching pants that gave her an air of dignity and strength. There was no doubt that Xiu Juan was the epitome of all that was good about the Chang family. Like her name, she was elegant, beautiful and graceful but was also considered one of the best fighters amongst their father's small army of warriors. Wufei cherished the moments she spent time to teach him new techniques with the katana. And it was through her discipline and patience had he been able to achieve any respectable fighting skills.

"I do not know, Wu Fei," she finished with a light shrug. She smiled but the young boy could see the line of strain around her pink-tinted lips. There was clearly something not right. "Why don't you run along and study now. I'll come by to check up on you."

He opened up his mouth to protest again, but was silenced as she placed a finger upon his lips.

"Go," she said firmly.

And he did. But as he took one last look at her shrinking figure as he walked away, little did he know that it would be the last time he would ever see her alive.

* * *

It was the loud unearthly scream that had the boy sitting up quickly from his bed. His young body was drenched in sweat as trembling hands clutched the silk sheets tightly. It hadn't been a dream. He had clearly heard someone screaming from outside his window. With his heart thumping loudly in his chest, he reached beneath his bed to pick up the light but very well made katana that had been given to him by his father on his eighth birthday a few months ago. Unsheathing it slowly, he rose to his feet, his simple white sleeping gown hugging his skinny frame as he stood upon his bed to peer carefully out of the high windows.

Beneath the watchful eyes of the bright moon, nothing seemed to stir in the exquisite gardens below him. He held his breath and tightened his hand around the hilt of the sword, his breath becoming harsher and shallower as he tried to will his heart and mind to cooperate with him. He needed to have a clear head if he had any hopes of catching or finding out who their attackers were – if they _were_ being attacked that is.

Deciding that staring out of the window wasn't going to help much, Wufei jumped lithely off the bed and began to move as silently as he could across his room and towards the door. He pushed it open carefully, dark eyes peering out to the corridor only to shrink back in fear as he noticed a shadow seem to leap from one rooftop to the other. He gasped and stepped out a bit more, his sword now held out before him in both hands as he tried to catch his breath. They _were _being attacked! There was no denying it now.

Another loud shriek filled his young ears and he felt his heart fall heavily into the pit of his stomach as he realized that the sound had come from his parents' quarters. Hardly thinking through his actions, he began to run towards their direction, his bare feet flying across the cold marble floor. His eyes were already filling with tears and yet anger and revenge for the traitors who would dare to do such a thing to his family. Sure enough, his parents' bedroom door was open and running through it quickly, he came to a screeching halt as his gaze fell upon the scene before him.

He felt his stomach give a sickening churn and before he could control himself, his evening meal escaped its prison as he fell to his knees. The katana slipped from boneless fingers, his eyes brimming and spilling with hot tears as he stared at the severed heads of his mother and father. They had been placed upon two of his father's prized spears, their glazed and horrified depths forever frozen in that state as if in disbelief at what had happened to them.

"Mother…Father…" he croaked out weakly as he crawled slowly towards them. "I couldn't stop them…I'm so sorry…"

_Xiu Juan!_

Where was his sister?! If they had gotten his parents, what would have happened to his sister?! But it seemed as if he didn't need to go far for two burly figures leapt into the room to stand before him. He staggered backwards weakly only to give a breathless shriek as something heavy and quite bloody was thrown upon his lap.

He stared into the defiant black eyes – even in death his sister had been brave to the very end. He could almost see her struggling with her attackers and he hadn't been able to do anything. What had he been doing? All this time, his family had been slaughtered and all he could do was sleep through it all.

He cradled the head against his body, the tears falling faster as he closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable.

_Father…Mother…Xiu Juan…forgive me…_

And as the sword swung through the air to take away his life, Wufei muttered a quick chant that would guarantee him a safe return in his next life.

* * *

**Cromwall, 1815 **

Trowa stood dumbfounded at the story as he watched the Chinese boy button up his shirt carefully. All throughout the tale, Wufei had been surprisingly calm through it all. Trowa could only imagine the mental anguish the other man had been going through all these years.

Finally, he asked quietly. "Did you find out who was responsible for the deaths?"

Wufei nodded with a small but cold smile coming to his lips. "They were caught by the Imperial army and given the punishment they deserved…"

"And what about you?"

"What about me?" the dark-haired boy asked in bemusement.

"You said…you chanted…?" Trowa asked carefully while eyeing Wufei with renewed interest.

The servant nodded curtly, reaching for a small black ribbon to tie his hair in a ponytail. "Didn't you?" Wufei asked with a raised brow. "How else were you able to return?"

Trowa blinked and shook his head slowly as it dawned on him that that part of his life was a blank slate. He willed his mind to conjure up images of a childhood. But to his chagrin, nothing came. Where were his images of youthful vigor and innocence? Where were familiar images of a family he should have known?

"I…I don't remember…" he said weakly. "I don't…know…"

Wufei stopped long enough to stare at his companion in disbelief. "Do you not remember anything about your past life?"

"I know I was shot," the brown haired boy said a bit defensively. His hand automatically went to his left side. "I was shot and that was it…"

"You had to be shot for some reason…"

"I don't…I don't remember…" Trowa's brow furrowed in thought. "All I know is that I woke up in the middle of a corn field and the family took me in and made me work for them."

Wufei stared at him a bit longer, his expression clearly stating that he did not believe a word that Trowa was saying.

"You'll remember in due time," he finally said enigmatically. "We've got a lifetime to do so."

And with those last words, Wufei excused himself and left the other servant with his confused thoughts.

* * *

**Cromwall **

**Present Day**

Dr. J eyed the dying embers in the fireplace with a slight curl of his lips. "Tragic way for the Chang family to die, eh?"  
  
Relena nodded slowly. "It was believed that Meng Zi and Han Fei were the ones responsible for the deaths…"

"Li Chang's comrades?" The doctor asked incredulously although he knew he really shouldn't have been surprised to hear such a thing.

"There was a dispute over land and who got the most share from their father's last will," Relena explained quickly as her hands flew across the pages of the leather bound book. "Meng and Han believed that Li had been given way too much and wanted an expansion of the territory for their political gains. However, Li did not want that and had tried to make them see reason."

"So much for that," J replied flatly as he sucked hard on his pipe. He glanced towards the mansion again, noticing that a few stars had broken through the fairly darkened evening sky.

"You keep staring at the mansion, sir," Relena observed with a small smile. "Perhaps you would like to go there?"

"Have you been there before?" the doctor asked with a raised brow.

Relena shook her head softly. "I haven't gone inside the house per se…I've just stood outside the gates and looked in. But I was sure…" She stopped and lowered her lashes as if embarrassed by what she was about to say. "You are going to laugh and think I am crazy as well."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous," the doctor said with a wave of his hand. "If I can listen to all of this without batting an eyelash, what would make me disbelieve you, hmm?"  
  
The girl looked at the doctor, who did look a bit batty, with a wary smile before continuing shyly. "Well…it was after school one day and I just decided to take a walk down that road since it's a bit closer to my house and all of that. But then I looked into the house grounds and I could have sworn I had seen little kids running around in there…sir…" She finished lamely again.

"Little kids?" the doctor asked with a raised brow. "But I'm sure children in the neighborhood…"

"They didn't look like children from the neighborhood, doctor," she said quickly with a firm shake of her head. "They were dressed in nineteenth century clothes and they were darting in and out of the trees pretty fast but one of them did stop and seemed to look at me."

The doctor leaned closer, his eyes now bright with interest. "Did he say anything to you, Miss. Peacecraft?"

She pursed her lips and then shivered slightly. "He had shocking blond hair, sir and he smiled at me and said… 'Do you want to play with us?' I couldn't believe it, but I think I said 'No'. He then shrugged and said 'Your loss…' and then he ran away. Pretty crazy, huh?"

The doctor said nothing for a few minutes as he blew another cloud of smoke into the air. Finally, he asked. "Do you think it's who I think it is?"

At Relena's soft nod, the doctor turned his gaze towards the house again. "They are still in there, hmm? Just as I had always thought."

The librarian's head shot up in surprise and her eyes narrowed in wariness. "Just what were you planning to do, sir? Just why do you really need all this information?"

The scientist chuckled and waved a hand in dismissal. "Oh, let's just call it an experiment in human psychology and just how well one can manage to survive within his limit of what is reality and just plain…paranoia. But don't worry," he added quickly to Relena's puzzled frown. "My young ward should be able to take care of himself."

_I hope…_

* * *

Overheard from a neighbor's TV set, in which Alex Trebec was looking exceptionally dapper this evening…

"A German word for 'noisy ghost. As such it is an apparition that is known for causing a great deal of trouble in a house or making a great nuisance of itself. They do not harm people but tend to occur in the company of young children or adolescents."

And the answer for two hundred dollars…

"What is a poltergeist?"

* * *

They appeared before Duo and Wufei, who were now sitting beside each other on a garden bench with smug looks on their faces. But unfortunately both were now children and fully dressed again. Heero felt incredibly embarrassed standing before them still as naked as the day he was born. He almost wished that Trowa wouldn't release him as the other servant quickly stepped away to watch the proceedings from the side.

Duo pretended to be repulsed at the sight of Heero's naked body as he closed his eyes with his hands to shriek in feigned terror. "Oh the sight! Wear some clothes! What a terrible sight to see!"

Wufei smirked. Trowa broke into a small smile and even Quatre who was leaning out of the window to stare at the happenings below had to snicker at the taunt. It was as if they were all waiting for Heero to do something – testing him – needing to see some kind of emotion besides his constant state of surprise or shock.

Heero clenched his hands into fists by his side; his dark blue eyes pinned on the teasing violet ones before him.

"What's the matter, _master?_" Duo snickered as he blew a raspberry and then rolled his eyes. "He can't do anything, Quatre." He pouted and lifted his gaze to the silent blond above. "Why didn't you get us someone more interesting. He's just…_boring._"

"He wanted to play with you and Wufei, Duo," Quatre replied with a light shrug. "Why did you revert back to your child-like form? I'm sure he would have made a perfect playmate then."

"No way," Duo huffed and eyed Heero with a snicker before rising to his feet. "Wufei would eat him for lunch. Wouldn't you, Wufei?" He turned to the Chinese boy for confirmation and giggled as his hand was lifted gently. Heero watched as Wufei placed a tender kiss upon his partner's palm.

"With pleasure," came the soft reply, which sent something hot searing down Heero's spine. Someone growled and judging from the mild surprising looks that came upon the boys' faces, Heero knew that he had been the one to make the sound.

Quatre's lips quirked into a rather cruel smirk that would have surprised any of the servants under his care as he watched Heero's reaction. It was about time someone put Duo in his place and if anyone could do it, it would be this Japanese boy...but then again, he had thought the local teen he had brought in a few months ago had been the one as well. Things had definitely not gone very well in the end.

Duo looked startled for just a moment before he replaced it with another smug look. "What's this? It looks like the master is about to put up a fight. What are we going to do, Wufei?"

Heero stepped closer, his lips curling into a rather cold smile as he noticed Duo step back a little. "Enough with that," he said curtly as he held out his hand. "You know what I've come here for, Duo Maxwell and as much as I would like to stand here and chit chat with you over bull shit, I'm afraid the party's over."

He barely acknowledged Wufei growing to his full height or the cold glare that was now pinned on him as he kept his gaze stubbornly fixed on Duo's wary depths.

"Get away from him," the Chinese boy growled menacingly. "Haven't you humans used him enough already?!"

"Back off, Wufei," Heero replied calmly although he could feel a sudden chill crawl up his spine. "I won't hurt him. I only want him to give me what I want."

"I will do no such thing!" Duo bellowed out in fury as he too 'grew' to his full height. He matched Heero's glare, his neat braid unraveling by itself as an indescribable surge of energy seemed to swell around them. Heero had to brace himself so as not to fall, while trying to will his mind not to dwell too much on how excruciatingly beautiful Duo looked when angry – _extremely _angry.

He was sure just one blow from the furious entity would send him to an early grave but it would be worth the risk. He couldn't forget what he had come here for. Yes, he would have loved to have a rendezvous with Duo and Wufei when the time was right, but he had been sent here by the doctor to pick up something that would be beneficial to mankind - at least he hoped it would be. He really had no idea what Doctor J's plans were if he did get the elixir. However, the sooner he got it, the better. Heero wasn't sure he could take any more of Duo and Wufei's teasing or taunts or he was bound to lose his mind.

"Come with me, Duo," he cajoled again, only to find himself suddenly flying across the lawn. He felt the pain seconds after as he fell hard against a low brick wall. He raised a hand to his throbbing jaw, feeling his mouth fill with blood before spitting it out quickly. Apparently, it looked as if he would have to get a beating first before convincing the stubborn ghost of his good intentions.

Rising shakily to his feet, he smiled coldly and cocked his head to the side trying hard to ignore the pain that wracked his injured back. "What?" he asked in derision. "Is that all you've got, Duo Maxwell? You've got to do better than that if you want me to leave you alon….aaaargh!!"

He had barely seen the boy lunge for him but Heero again found himself flying so quickly that falling onto the hard earth sent his vision non-existent for a moment. He groaned and this time found it extremely hard to get to his knees. Damn, but Duo's blows were crushing and deadly. Just how could he hit a ghost that was incredibly fast and could disappear if he even made an attempt to do so?

He staggered to his feet again, barely able to stand as he managed yet another taunting smile. His face felt like hell and he was aching all over, but seeing the slightly bemused expression on the other boy's face was all he needed to know that his plan was working.

"Come on, Duo," he goaded with a snicker. "Give me all you've got. I'm right here…waiting for you…"

The servant seemed to waver as he stared at the bleeding and naked boy before him. A small part of him questioned Heero's sanity and fiddled with the thought of stopping, but Heero's smirk was the final straw.

"You've got a death wish, boy," he growled softly as he began to stomp towards Heero while cracking his knuckles. And raising his fist, he finished coldly. "And I'll be more than glad to grant it to you."

Wufei watched rather dispassionately at the fight while Trowa glanced upwards to meet Quatre's amused aquamarine depths. It really was hard to read the blond's thoughts and this moment was no exception. Trowa had been sure that Quatre would have been upset at the way Duo was making mince meat of the boy he had admired but instead the blond seemed to be enjoying it in some perverse way. Was his jealousy unfounded then? Was there really no reason to think of Heero as a threat in his quest to please Quatre? Just where did he stand in all of this? Rubbing a hand wearily across his forehead, he sighed at the dull glow of pleasure in those beautiful eyes before calling out quietly.

"Make him stop, Quatre. He'll kill Heero…"

"Really?" came the amused reply.

"Yes, really."

"He knows he can't, Trowa," said Quatre smugly. "He needs Heero and he knows it." He turned towards the silent Chinese boy. "Hey, Wufei…why don't you go and remind Duo about something, hmm?"

Wufei seemed reluctant to do that, but with a resigned sigh, he walked towards the couple and tapped his partner's shoulder gently. Duo, who was still in the process of giving Heero yet another blow to his face, glared angrily at his partner for the intrusion. It wasn't until he listened to Wufei's whispered words, did he release Heero with a light snort. He stepped away from the bleeding boy, violet eyes, which had almost gotten black with rage, now contemplative as they eyed the semi-conscious figure on the ground.

"Why didn't you tell me this ahead of time?" he grumbled while raking slightly trembling fingers through his bangs. He glanced at Quatre, who waved from his perch with a knowledgeable wink. And swearing revenge on the blond terror, Duo fell to his knees and cradled Heero's cheeks. He began to caress them almost lovingly.

"Look at me, oh fearless master," he teased lightly as his fingers slid lower to trace the outline of Heero's cracked and broken lips. "I want you to do something for me. Can you hear me? I said I want you to do something for me."

Heero opened up his lashes…well as far as they could go. He was an aching mass of bruises and for a moment back there he was sure that Duo had been more than ready to send him to the afterlife. He wondered what had made the angry ghost stop. Whatever it was, he definitely hadn't expected to be face-to-face with Duo – at least not this intimately.

Duo smiled softly as he noticed he had gotten Heero's attention and as he wrapped his arms around the Japanese boy's neck, he whispered thickly into Heero's ear.

"I want your body, Heero. For one day…give me reign to become you and to enjoy your freedom. If you do that for me…then…I just might give you what you truly really seek."

**TBC… **


	7. Chapter Seven

**Author's Notes/Thanks:**

**Crescent – **I heard that AE rocked as well. Pity I couldn't go : ( Maybe next year!

**Ita-chan** – All will be revealed as we go along. I do not want to give too much away.

**Link Worshipper** – I think chopped off your review because I didn't get it all, but I'm still glad you're enjoying the story!

**Clow'd9 **– The flashbacks should be returning in the following chapters, don't worry! I think Duo's finally going to open up for us a bit more.

**Pretty Pilot** – Yay! Seems like you aren't the only one confused with the way the story's been going so far, but not as I mentioned earlier, the plot will be unraveled as we go along.

**Pia Bartolini** – Heero's character is not being talked about as much for a reason…which I can't tell you at this point in time.

Thanks again for the feedback and comments! It really does make this female's day. Enjoy!

****

****

**Chapter Seven:**

**Cromwall**

**Present Day**

_"I want your body, Heero. For one day…give me reign to become you and to enjoy your freedom. If you do that for me…then…I just might give you what you truly seek."_

In the deep recesses of his mind, Duo's words echoed over and over again like a relentless hummingbird seeking its freedom from an inescapable prison. He trembled within the embrace, his sight almost non-existent as Duo had done a fine job of making his eyelids swollen from the force of his punches. Dare he allow the ghost a chance at 'living' all over again? He really had no idea of what it entailed, but Heero was sure that subjecting his body to Duo's every whim was a very risky proposition. But yet, he found that his need to know more about the petulant ghost's past was one of the many reasons why he was even considering his offer. Wufei's plaintive cry of 'Haven't you humans used him enough?' made Heero wonder just what Duo had gone through to make him this angry at the mere mention of the cursed elixir. Just what had happened in this mansion a century ago? Heero wanted to know more – needed to know more about what lay beyond the damned walls.

He felt Duo's grip around his neck tighten and he struggled not to choke knowing full well that his captor was getting impatient. He lifted his gaze to stare into the violet one before him, wondering why it was so hard to understand and to read Duo's thoughts. Besides his extreme emotions of either anger or passion from a session of lovemaking, Heero really didn't know what to think of Duo Maxwell. The long-haired boy was a complex enigma that he wanted so much to solve. In fact, all four boys were a complete mystery to him. Heero didn't know if their intentions were really honorable or not. Their ability to fluctuate between moods could be quite trying on a lesser man. Perhaps it was the house that was responsible, he deduced thoughtfully as he trembled and tried to lower his gaze. But a firm grip on his chin had him staring into the now irritated depths before him.

"Well?" Duo drawled with barely concealed impatience. "What do you say? Or don't you want to find out the truth about the elixir?"

Heero forced moisture into his swollen and bleeding mouth, his mind working fast as he tried to choose his next words carefully. Finally, he croaked out in reply. "How do I know that you aren't going to use me until I'm dead?"

For a long moment only the whispered sounds of the wind moving within the trees around them and the faint drone of a neighbor's lawnmower in the distance, filled the silence that had fallen amongst them. It took Heero only a second later to realize that Duo was beginning to shake against him. He felt a dull sense of alarm and tried to move away only to suck in a harsh breath as the other boy's head fell rather heavily upon his shoulder. There was no denying the unmistakable sound of low laughter that reached his ears. He could hear Trowa and Wufei's soft chuckles and Heero was sure that Quatre was doing the same. Feeling his cheeks redden with embarrassment, he tried to move away again but Duo's arm around his neck caused him to rethink his decision.

"Don't worry, dear master," Duo crooned between snickers as he lifted his head again to pin his amused gaze upon the scientist. "I'll take good care of your body. You'll see."

"And what about…well…what happens to my mind if you take over…?"

"Consider it this way," Duo explained with a grin. "You'll be taking a backseat while I handle the wheels, got it?"

"I can't…"

The ghost shook his head vehemently. "Your mind will still be intact…I hope."

Heero raised a brow at the afterthought but remained silent as he continued to listen.

"Usually, I take over your…well…bodily functions. I become _you_ in a way. You can only watch but you can do nothing."

"It's much better than the other method," Wufei stated matter-of-factly. His expression was unreadable and gave nothing away.

Heero eyed him warily. "The…other…method?"

"Where your mind is completely erased and I have ultimate control of you. Quatre's good at that," said Duo with a curt nod towards the blond who was still leaning out of the window. "He did it one time with some unfortunate soul he managed to pick up off the street and the poor guy could barely…"

"He died," Quatre finished flatly with a light wave of his hand. "I had underestimated him."

"You used him for too long," Trowa muttered, feigning interest in a clump of rose bushes on his left. "If you had only returned him back…"

"And what would you know about it?" came the sharp retort from the head servant, which had all the boys including Heero flinching in response. "I don't remember you being willing to help at the time, Trowa."

For the first time since his arrival to the mansion, Heero saw a genuine look of irritation flicker across the taller man's face. He was yet to see Trowa upset and he was sure this was as close to such an emotion as he was bound to get.

"What could I do?" Trowa asked a bit coldly. "You had already made up your mind to stay and you knew there would be no way to revive him!"

Quatre's beautiful aquamarine depths flashed with malice for a moment before he gave a light snort and closed them. "You're still bitter over that, aren't you, Trowa? You're just jealous that I didn't take you with me."

For a moment, Heero was sure that Trowa was going to say something incredibly rude or possibly punch the blond's lights out, but instead the taller servant settled for clenching his hands into tight fists and sticking them deep into his pockets. He was practically trembling with the force of his anger.

Duo gave a dramatic sigh and laid his head upon Heero's shoulder again. "Oh, such jealousy and bitterness between two lovers who are too dumb to admit they care for each other."

Simultaneous cries of 'WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" sent a flock of birds scurrying away from their hiding places as both servants glared at Duo who was pretending to be in grave danger by clinging to Heero.

"See what I mean?" Duo whispered with a mock pout. He slid his hand towards Heero's torso, surprisingly gentle fingers brushing and caressing the tightly clenched muscles as his smile widened. "But enough about them, master. So…what do you say? Can I take control of your body? For just one day?"

His hands slid a bit lower, almost teasing the small tufts of brown hair around Heero's groin. He smirked at the responding sharp intake of breath, crooning in delight while feeling the undeniable swell and movement of Heero's arousal against his knee. The Japanese boy swallowed tightly and struggled to shift his position but each time he did, it only gave Duo more access to tease him. He shook his head slowly, willing his wandering thoughts to stay focused on what he had set out to do. It was only for one day, wasn't it? All he had to do was allow Duo to enjoy the 'outside' and then he would be able to get the one thing that the professor was looking for.

"All…all right," he finally whispered in near plea as Duo's knees deliberately brushed against his throbbing organ again. "All right…for…for one day only…"

"Yes!"

"But on one condition…"

Duo's grin of jubilance became a light scowl of consternation. "And just what would this condition be?"

Heero tried to think of a nicer way to put this but all his mind could come up with at the moment was something he had overheard several students at the university saying amongst themselves between classes. It had seemed utterly ridiculous to Heero at the time, but oddly, the word seemed appropriate for what could possibly happen to him. He stared deeply into Duo's curious eyes, trying hard to ignore the soft tingle in his spine he was prone to feeling each time he did so and stated flatly.

"Don't brainfuck me."

If it weren't for the enormity of the situation, Duo's comical look of disbelief would have had Heero bursting into hysterical laughter. However, it seemed as if the ghost wasn't the only one floored by the choice of words. The other three servants exchanged curious looks with one another before Quatre broke the silence with amused laughter.

"Brain fuck you, huh? That's an interesting way of putting it." He waved towards Duo, who was still staring at Heero as if he had never seen the boy before. "You heard the man, Duo. Don't mess around with his mind, okay?"

Duo shook his head quickly to snap out of his light trance. He hated to admit that Heero's behavior was doing quite a number on his psyche. And so mumbling something along the lines of knowing someplace better he would like to mess around with, Duo was rendered speechless as he found himself suddenly pulled within Wufei's strong embrace. He barely had time to call out his lover's name before warm and very hungry lips claimed his in a rather bruising kiss that left no room for argument. Wufei's dark eyes met Heero's blue ones and even without words there was the unmistakable warning and yet understanding between them. Heero was not to touch Duo in any way – controlled or not. It seemed to be a rather foolish request as there was no way such a thing couldn't take place. However, Heero's eyes darkened at the challenge while helplessly aware that his body was betraying him by responding to the sight of the two young men engaged in such an intimate act. He forced his gaze away and tried to get to his feet. He staggered and stumbled clumsily only to find himself being held by Trowa's familiar strong hands.

"Light is fading," Quatre announced coolly with a pointed look at the couple. "Hurry up, Duo if you hope to get anything done today."

Several stars had begun to twinkle in the early night sky and Heero tried to crane his neck a little to see them. It hurt – no thanks to Duo – and he settled for leaning heavily against Trowa while waiting for the long-haired boy to be done. He could feel something hot and fiery burn in the pit of his stomach as he listened to the dull murmurs and whispers exchanged between the lovers. The wet sounds of tender kisses being exchanged and a low whimper, which became a low moan of need, filled his senses and almost sent Heero growling in response. Would they ever finish with their goodbyes? He really was getting a bit tired of waiting.

Quatre coughed a bit loudly and with a reluctant sound of resignation, Wufei released Duo, his lips curving into a hint of a smile.

"Be careful," he whispered in Chinese so that only the two of them could understand. "I will be waiting for you…"

"Even when the crow has left its nest to roost," Duo finished with a similar smile. After being together so long, he had definitely learned a lot from his lover, partner and friend. He stepped away from the dark-haired boy, eyes still locked as they realized that this would be the first time – well for almost a century – in which they would be separated in such a manner. Duo licked his lips and forced a cheerful grin on his visage. He looked a bit paler than ever before and to his dismay, he realized that he was actually…

_Afraid._

He had never left the house and had really seen no need to. Being here – in this mansion, on these grounds – had been his only refuge. Trowa had found a body to possess once and had returned in only half a day with a report that the humans of today had not changed much from the past. Everyone knew of Quatre's debacle, which had caused an uproar in the local news the following weeks. He had chosen the mayor's son as his vessel, after all. Wufei and Duo had been the only ones to refuse the chance to see the 'outside'. Their bitterness towards humans in general had made them immune to their desires for freedom. But things had begun to change after a while. Duo had become restless, his temper tantrums worse than ever before, his mood swings so erratic that it had taken all three men at one time to hold him down from charging after a group of inquisitive teenagers that had come to visit the graveyards.

It wasn't until Quatre made it clear that he needed to be released for a while, did it finally sink into his troubled mind. Had he really been giving in to his need for freedom? Had all of his 'rebellious' acts just been a product of his agitation at being cooped up indoors for so long? Very reluctantly, Duo had finally given in and had accepted his fate. But then there had been the trouble of finding just the perfect body to use as a host. He had waited for two long years and no one suitable had walked through those gates. Duo's strength – both in mind and body – would have been too much for any mere human to deal with. Quatre had almost given up the search to find someone perfect when Heero had come waltzing in with the others.

Perfection would have been the understatement of the year for the blond's reaction at seeing him.

A vulture's lonely cry jarred through his thoughts and Duo blinked in slight disorientation at the beat up body before him. Heero was just about as tall as he was, muscles – well toned and in shape – and his mind…

There was no doubt in Duo's mind that Heero was smart just like his former master had been. They both had that same inquisitive look in their eyes – that undeniable thirst for knowledge and that need to be the best at whatever they did.

_Master Joshua…perhaps you have come back to me after all…_

"Duo," Quatre called out a bit sharply. "Hurry up! Once the light fades completely you know you can't…"

"I know! I know!" Duo replied just as quickly, his heart pounding a mile a minute as he took a deep breath. He watched as Trowa stepped away from Heero and almost winced as he felt Wufei leave his side.

_Just…close my eyes…and let go of all thoughts and emotions. Just close my eyes and let go of all thoughts and emotions. _

His hands clenched into tight fists at his sides as he lowered his lashes while chanting the soothing mantra over and over again in his mind.

Heero, who had to lean against the low wall to steady himself again after Trowa's departure, could only watch in growing worry as a small gust of wind begin to form around Duo's body. The once solid form of the young servant was slowly becoming non-existent. He squinted to try to see what was really taking place; rational thinking eroding quickly as he stared at the floating afterimage of what was once Duo Maxwell.

_So this is what a real ghost looks like,_ Heero thought wildly. He who had never believed in such things was being reawakened to the harsh reality of what was happening to him now. Perhaps, if he were lucky, he would pinch himself and be reminded that this was all a bad dream after all. He barely had time to brace himself before the ethereal figure flew straight towards him. Something cold and clammy were placed upon his cheeks and Heero's eyes widened in understanding at what was happening. His mouth fell open in shock and for one brief moment he felt an incredible chill race down his body. It was very uncomfortable and…

"Argh!"

_Painful._

He fell to his knees, arms wrapping themselves tightly around his waist as he rolled around on the cold earth. He failed to notice the concerned looks on the other servants' faces as they waited with bated breath for the possession to be completed.

As for Heero, he felt like screaming and perhaps he did but he was no longer sure. Something hard, almost like someone was pounding away at his heart with a sledgehammer, had him spinning backwards and slamming hard against the wall again. He tried to breathe…to force some air into his lungs but it was becoming incredibly difficult to do.

_Oh shit…I'm going to die! I'm going to fucking die! Duo…he's…killing me…_

He screamed again, his body arching into a taut bow, feeling as if his insides were being turned into molten lava. Every muscle in his body seemed to protest the presence of something else as they seemed to expand and contract erratically. It was too much for his body to take. The pain was too excruciating. He really wasn't the one after all. His body was not the one Duo needed and for some reason, Heero felt incredibly disappointed with himself.

_Hang on…hang on, Heero!_ Someone cried out desperately.

But as he felt himself begin to slip into deep unconsciousness, Heero found himself apologizing to Duo at not being able to give him what he wanted.

_I'm so…so…sorry for failing you…_

__

* * *

The fire spattered in the fireplace, causing the girl to jump a little and give a small cry of surprise. She realized that she must have dozed off in weariness. The doctor had excused himself for a while and so she had remained in the now quiet living room, waiting for his return. Slowly, her gaze drifted towards the window, unaware of the wistful look that had come into her eyes.

Cromwall was her home and has been for eighteen years now. She had been born into a relatively well to do family – one could almost place the Peacecrafts in the upper echelon of society to be precise. Her father had been the Dean of the local college and her mother had been one of the better socialites in the town. Her parties were always one to be attended by the select few and they were usually talked about for days afterwards.

Thanks to her father's love for Ancient History, Relena inherited his curiosity and avid interest of all things related to the past. She studied for nights on end in his extensive study, reading up on everything and anything she could get her hands on. Although her mother had wished she could be more ladylike and graceful, her father seemed all too pleased to be able to share his talent with his daughter.

Against her mother's wishes, Relena had enrolled into a small college in a neighboring state to further her education on geology, anthropology and history. Needless to say, tempers had flared between both parents over their daughter's future and on one sunny July afternoon, Relena had returned home from school, to find that her mother had moved away.

Despite her father's soothing words of reassurance, Relena had always blamed herself for causing the rift between her parents. In atonement, she had spent a few months at the girl's college her mother had wanted her to join. But her restless spirit had been unable to cope with the tight schedules and nearly nauseating nuances of the 'cultured' women she had been forced to live with. The funny thing was that her mother had not even bothered to stop by to see how she was faring. It was as if she no longer cared what happened to her only daughter. Relena had tried to speak to her over the phone but to her immense disappointment, Magdalena Peacecraft no longer seemed to want to be a part of Relena's life anymore.

She had had to watch her usually vivacious father deteriorate into poor health and finally in August of last year, the Peacecraft patriarch passed away in his sleep with a warm smile and a book of Edgar Alan Poe's poems upon his chest. It had been a very public funeral as many of the townsfolk had wanted to pay their final respects to their beloved administrator. Relena decided to put her education on hold and had gotten a job at the local library. Here, amongst the many books her father had loved, she could finally find the peace that she had always wanted.

She wondered if her mother had even known about it. Relena hadn't bothered calling her.

She stared at the simple gold band on her finger with a small smile. It was Adrian Bates, the shy but lovable young man who had attended college with her, that had taken the plunge and proposed to her earlier this year. She could still remember the shock, surprise and yet delight at the emotion he had carried in his words. She hadn't hesitated to say 'yes' even before he was through. Everything had seemed so perfect then…no…everything _was_ perfect now and will always be –

Except for the fact that for the first time in months, Adrian had actually stood her up. Adrian had never stood her up before. He usually called to let her know if he would be coming late each and every time.

Sighing heavily, she curled upon the couch and caressed the leather bound book upon her lap gently. For the past hour or so, she had been transported to a time when four young men with seemingly multiple lives, had been brought to this place she called home. She was genuinely interested in the four Dunhill servants and had even imagined herself being a part of the household. She closed her eyes and allowed her wandering thoughts to become centered on them again, while wondering just why the eccentric professor seemed so intrigued with knowing about the history of their deaths in the first place.

_Everything's…so strange,_ she thought wearily. _The living are so very strange…_

__

* * *

A heavy silence, filled with dread and yet palpable tension, fell upon the courtyard as the three boys stared at the immobile figure on the ground. Quatre pushed himself away from the window and leapt down to the ground in a move so quick and yet graceful that it seemed almost unreal to the naked eye. He walked up to Heero's prone figure and raised a brow. The wounds were beginning to heal slowly right before their eyes. Dull purplish bruises and trails of blood on broken skin seemed to be sucked up by some invisible vacuum within Heero's body. In mere seconds, Heero's skin looked completely…flawless. One could hardly tell that just minutes ago, this same boy had looked like a human punching bag.

"Do…do you think it worked?" Wufei asked thickly, his features in an uncharacteristic look of worry.

"His body is healed, isn't it?" Quatre replied flatly as he stooped to his haunches to tap Heero's shoulders lightly. "Duo? Hey…Duo!"

The body remained immobile and both Trowa and Wufei exchanged concerned looks over the blond's head.

Trowa opened up his mouth to say quietly, "I don't think he's…"

"…moving," Quatre mumbled with something close to a sigh of relief. "Look…his hands…"

Sure enough, Heero's long, slender fingers twitched ever so slightly as if someone was pulling unseen strings trying to force them to move. Quatre called out Duo's name again and this time the hands moved a bit more. A low groan escaped the Japanese boy's lips and as the servants watched, long lashes fluttered weakly before glazed blue eyes were slowly revealed to their gazes.

Heero licked his lips and croaked out weakly. "Wha…is…did it work?"

The boys frowned and before Heero could say another word, Wufei was in his face, his black eyes now frantic with anger and yet dull fear. "Duo?! Where is Duo?! Why isn't that Duo's voice?!"

"Calm down, Wufei!" Quatre barked out sharply. "Give them some time! See…?" But there was a slight tinge of doubt in his tone as he held Heero's gaze with his. If everything went well, then Duo should have been the one to…

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaarggh!!!" Heero held his head within his hands, eyes screwed together tightly as his body began to tremble violently. "Stop it! Stop it, goddamn it!!"

And then from the same mouth, the undeniable voice of Duo retorted back angrily. "I'm supposed to take over your body, you bastard! Now let me out!"

Quatre, Wufei and Trowa watched in amazement as the two boys struggled within Heero's body. Finally, with a loud curse, Heero fell back to the ground only to sit back up again just as quickly but with a thunderous scowl on his visage.

"Damn him! He's such a stubborn asshole!" Duo complained as he ran Heero's fingers through his hair. He automatically reached for his braid but then remembered that he was now stuck with Heero's shorter and much more unruly hair. "Damn…"

"Duo!" Wufei cried out in relief as he made an attempt to reach for Heero…but he froze in mid-stride as he eyed the eager look in the dark blue eyes before him. They didn't really belong to his Duo. If he wrapped his arms around Heero, he would only be touching the Japanese boy instead and that was something he wasn't willing to give in to just yet. Wufei stepped away quietly and without saying another word, made his way back into the house, which in turn seemed to embrace him almost lovingly.

Duo stared after the Chinese boy longingly. He had an idea of what had made his lover hesitate in displaying his affections for him. Technically, he was Heero now and Wufei was yet to allow anyone else to touch him so intimately. He rose to his feet slowly, testing out his 'new' legs, which trembled a bit as he took a tentative step forward. He glanced down at Heero's jutting cock and found himself reluctantly comparing their lengths for the first time. From this vantage point, Heero was clearly the bigger of the two of them –

His thoughts were cut short as a smiling Trowa flung several items of clothing in his face.

"You should get dressed and go now, Duo," he said quietly.

"Time waits for no man," Quatre finished with an enigmatic smile as he watched Duo begin to struggle with Heero's jeans. "You look good if I do say so myself," he added with a mischievous wink and if he noticed the tension that had seeped into Trowa's body at the compliment, the blond paid him no mind. Instead, he rose to his feet to cup Heero's chin gently within his hand, his beautiful eyes now filled with a warmth that Heero had never seen before. Caressing the full lips slowly, Quatre leaned closer to whisper thickly against them.

"Have your fun for today and tomorrow, Duo. But don't forget that you can never be a part of them, no matter how tempting it becomes. You are one of us and will always belong with us. Do I make myself clear?"

Duo nodded slowly in understanding, although a glint of rebellion had flashed within his eyes for a moment. He allowed Quatre's lips to brush against his and catching Trowa's darkened gaze, Duo smirked and deepened the kiss much to the blond's surprise but yet delight.

Heero watched in amazement. Duo had been right in saying that he was to take a backseat to everything that was to go on from here on out. It was incredibly strange to know that his hands and lips were the one upon Quatre's supple flesh. He could feel, taste and sense everything that Duo was going through – the dull pleasure that flared through his body, the sharp jolt of pain ecstasy as he felt Quatre's teasing hands caress his inner thighs.

Oh dear, god…Quatre was going to stroke his cock soon and Heero wasn't sure that he could…

_/Ah!/ _

It was a sharp searing pain that felt as if someone had given him a mental prod with a rather sharp object.

_/Stay away from my thoughts, master./_ Duo warned with barely concealed impatience.

Heero scowled. _/As you will stay away from mine!/_

_/Deal./_

The kiss finally ended with a slow lick of Heero's lips. And with a final whisper of 'Come back to me soon…' Quatre released them with a light push against Heero's chest. They watched as Trowa was pulled rather roughly back into the house and as it had done for Wufei, the mansion seemed to enclose the two servants within itself as if welcoming them back to their rightful places.

Duo took a step forward in conditioned readiness to enter as well but a mental slap from Heero had him crying out in pain.

"What the hell was that for?!" He all but screamed into the night sky.

_/Let's go back home./_ Heero retorted coldly as he forcefully made Duo begin to walk down the path that would lead them towards the gate _. /I've got a lot of explaining to do to the professor./_

_/The professor, huh?/_

_/Yes, so you'll listen to everything I say and repeat it, got it?/_

Duo sighed heavily as he pushed open the small wicker gate. "And I thought I was the one supposed to be controlling you."

About to say something witty in response, Heero asked in bemusement instead.

_/Why…why have you stopped?/_

Duo swallowed tightly, his palms sweaty, his heart racing with a fear he had not felt in a long time. He felt so…vulnerable…and he hated himself for feeling this way. He wanted to run back into the house – his refuge and shelter from the foul elements that seemed to assail his senses all at once. He trembled and held onto the gate so tightly that a dull crack was heard. It was different all right. Of course he had seen the town undergo its changes from daily views with Wufei from the rooftops. He had seen the advent of the automobile and the most astonishing of all – the airplanes. The first time the monstrous flying object had gone overheard, Duo could still remember how terrified they had all been at the time. But they had gotten used to it along with the mannerisms, language and style of clothes. Society had changed over time and Duo had been through it all – but he had always been in the house.

Within the house, time had always stood still for them. There had been no reason to fear the 'outside' where the living seemed to race through time. In the house, they were welcomed and they knew they belonged. It was their personal prison for all eternity and Duo had come to accept that.

But this…this was too much. He wasn't sure he was ready to take the plunge just yet. Why had he allowed Quatre to talk him into this in the first place?

_/Duo…/_ Heero called out quietly as he finally understood what the other boy was going through. Duo's anguish and concern was (whether he liked it or not) seeping into his own sub-conscious and it was rather disconcerting to be going through such a tumultuous range of emotions at once. For a moment, he wished he could wrap his arms around Duo. And as if his mind had willed the thought again, Heero watched as they did wrap themselves around his waist. It looked to any onlooker that he was in pain, but Duo's small gasp of surprise was all it took for Heero to know that his mental embrace of encouragement had gotten through the stubborn ghost's thoughts.

_/You'll do just fine, Duo./ _Heero reassured him quietly_. /Just don't try to…/_

Whatever Heero had planned to say was ignored quickly as a ball bounced off Heero's head causing both boys to cry out in surprise and pain. That seemed to snap Duo out of his melancholy reverie. He cracked his knuckles and glared at the two teenage boys who had been playing air baseball, his eyes darkening with mischief and pleasure at the sudden rush of adrenaline that flowed through his body. And before Heero could say a word of caution, Duo was already hot on their tails with a whoop of delight.

"Get back here, you weaklings!" he cried out as he ran with the powerful legs that seemed to make him soar through the street. "Please allow me to kick your asses!"

Heero groaned in disbelief at what was happening. Duo was completely ignoring the fact that both boys were apologizing profusely for the accident. But as they continued to make their way down the street, Heero figured that there was really no point in trying to stop Duo now. For the long-haired boy's genuine cries of happiness made him feel a dull thrill of satisfaction inside.

This was the first time he was sure Duo had ever felt this way in a long time and so closing his mind, he allowed the ghost a second chance at living all over again.

…provided Duo didn't get him locked up in jail tonight for attempted assault.

TBC…


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes:** Goodness, I never thought I'd be able to get another chapter of this story written and I truly am humbled and appreciative of all the sporkings and emails requesting for it to be continued. Thanks again, you guys! And I sincerely hope you enjoy this long-awaited part.

**Chapter Eight:**

Duo eventually gave up his hot pursuit of the teens for two reasons. One, he still wasn't used to Heero's body and two; the damn kids had been way too fast for him. He cursed his current physical state, knowing he could no longer teleport as much as he would have liked. It would have made things so much easier and yet he knew that he couldn't afford to abuse Heero's body. The thought of using that much power just to catch a few brats wasn't really worth it.

_/You let them get away. /_ Heero observed dryly, trying not to smirk as Duo leaned against a lamp post to catch his breath.

_/Shut up. Like I could have caught them anyway. I can't teleport anymore or you can bet I would have caught the little rascals. /_

_/Excuses, excuses…Hey! Look out/_

"What!" Duo barely had the time to get out of the way of the speeding motorcycle, whose driver turned around to show him the finger.

"Watch where you're going, punk!"

Duo growled and took a threatening step forward to give the guy a piece of his mind, only to leap back again as a car went flying by this time. His eyes widened at the sight before him, realizing now that he had walked all the way to a busy intersection. The flow and ebb of traffic was tremendous to him and through Heero's eyes, Duo could only watch in genuine fascination at the marvels of modern technology. Of course he had always watched the automobiles from the safety of the House and had wished on more than one occasion that he could play around with it to figure out its complex machineries. Unfortunately, no car had ever driven up that far and Duo had never gotten his chance to do so.

"Incredible," he mumbled to himself as he stood rooted to the spot on the sidewalk. "How do they move, Heero? What drives them? What sorts of engines have been created to pull off such a thing? I would really love to take a look at…"

_/This is not the time, Duo. /_ Heero chided impatiently, although he hated to admit that Duo's almost childish naiveté was rather endearing to see. _/The Professor is waiting for me…/_

_/You promised that I would have my chance to explore today, Heero and besides, this Professor friend of yours will not know that it's me, will he/_

_/I doubt that. J's pretty observant and might notice a few mannerisms…/_

_/Food/_ Duo interrupted with a gasp as he spied the diner with its bright neon lights - Moe's Burgers - across the street. The sharp smell of frying steak, onions and fries assailed his senses, causing him to lick his lips in appreciation. _/We shall stop and eat something from your world, Heero. /_

_/Duo, I really don't think…and watch out for the goddamn traffic lights/_

Horns blared and car tires screeched as they watched the young man run across the street as if being chased by the hounds of Hell. Heero winced at all the insults that were flung their way and seemed to even shrink further into the recesses of Duo's mind. At this rate, Duo was going to get them arrested and he definitely didn't need that tonight. But he was hungry and the smell of good food and drink was very appetizing.

He watched as Duo pushed open the doors and the approving looks he received from the diners.

_/They're watching me. /_ Heero thought with faint amusement. _/And yet not me…/_

He idly wondered if Duo was doing anything to change the expressions on his visage. Heero knew for a fact that he didn't usually garner this much attention and it was a bit surprising to see that two waitresses were clearly eyeing him with interest. No girl had ever looked at him for more than five seconds before. Just what was Duo doing?

_He's got a natural charm and that shows, Heero Yuy. You could learn a thing or two from this kid._

Duo, for his part, was staring at everything and everyone with childlike curiosity. He had watched the progression of electricity from the safety of the House all these years, but actually seeing how bright they were was awe-inspiring. The neon signs with flashed in reds, blues and greens were rather hypnotizing for a moment or two. He walked towards the large red jukebox at the corner of the restaurant, curious eyes darting over the shiny chrome buttons and little neat rows with the names of classic oldies written upon it.

_/Hmm…what is this thing, Heero/_

_/It's called a jukebox. You put a coin into that slot you see on the right and you get to select whatever song you want to hear. /_

_/Fascinating. A box that plays music with by paying it! Is there someone behind it perhaps that accepts the money/_

Heero struggled not to convey his amusementHe wasn't sure Duo would appreciate him laughing at his innocent questions._ /No…not really. But someone does come to pick up the money at the end of the day by opening the jukebox. /_

Duo was already rummaging through his pockets now. _/Do you have a coin, Heero? I would very much like to listen to some music from this jookbox. Oh no! You do not seem to have any form of payment on you, Heero. /_

Heero realized it as well but it was all too late. These weren't his real clothes after all. Those boys had taken them away earlier which meant that they even had his wallet. Shit! He would have to find those kids tomorrow and make them return his things. He didn't mind if they took the money just as long as they left all his other forms of identification in tact.

"Can I get you anything, sir?" came the soft sing-song voice. They spun around to stare at the red-haired girl who was dressed in a rather short, tight pink and white uniform. She was chewing on gum and smacking it rather loudly which made Duo wince at how noisy and unladylike it was. According to the badge on her dress, her name was Maria. She held a small notepad while tapping a pen restlessly upon it.

_/Let's just go home, Duo. / _Heero said wearily. He was really beginning to long for his bed and to just sleep away the nightmare that was today_. /We don't have any money…/_

_/We will. /_ Duo replied enigmatically and Heero could feel his gaze drifting towards a couple of men, who looked like truck drivers, sitting in a booth and eating their way through huge plates of burgers and fries. Heero frowned in confusion wondering just what could have Duo so interested in them.

"I will have your special," Duo announced with a grin as he pointed towards the chalkboard on a wall. The words 'Steak and eggs with Fries on the side for 3.99' was written in lime green chalk along with the Soup of the Day. Maria was already scribbling and Heero could feel his heart sink in growing worry.

"Anything else?" she asked.

"Hmm, what about the Soup? What kind of soup is that?"

"Onion."

Heero gagged but Duo spoke with much enthusiasm. "Mmm…sounds tasty. I'll have that too. A jug of iced tea and some vanilla ice cream on the side as well. Thank you very much, Maria."

She laughed softly and wrote them all down. "Shoot, you must be hungry, hon. I'll get them for you, right away."

As she walked away, Duo eyed her rear shamelessly, causing Heero to groan in dismay.

_/The women of this time have definitely changed…/_

_/And just how do you plan to pay for this, Duo? I don't have any money remember/_

He received no reply as Duo made them sit in an empty booth, his inquisitive gaze already drifting towards the rotating menu on the table. He lifted up the salt and pepper shakers, eyed the bottle of steak sauce, opened it and stuck a finger into it to have a taste. He rolled his eyes and savored it.

"Hmm…not that bad…"

Heero was beginning to get a bit agitated. He could feel a few stares coming their way and it made him feel very uncomfortable.

_/Duo! You don't go sticking your hand into a bottle of steak sauce in public…/_

"Oh! Moving pictures!"

Heero mentally slapped a hand over his face at Duo's exuberant cry. The other diners stared at the wide-eyed man in confusion, some trying not to snicker at the look of utter fascination on the young man's visage. About three televisions, stationed around the counter, had been turned on and there was a football game currently being shown.

Duo rose from chair and moved towards the screen, his hand outstretched slowly – almost shyly as if afraid that it would bite him if he moved too fast. He felt the cool screen, ignoring the looks he was still receiving from the other customers.

"Incredible," he muttered thickly. "People…within a box…moving. How…how is it possible?"

_/I'll explain it all to you later, Duo. Can we just sit down, please? You're embarrassing me. /_

But Duo, ever curious, was already trying to move the television around to see what was behind it. However, a burly man dressed in a white apron and hat – obviously the cook - tapped the servant's hand gently with a spatula. "Watch it, kid!" he growled. "Ya break it, ya pay for it, got it?"

"I just wanted to see how this works," Duo protested with a frown. "If you can tell me how you get these people inside the box…"

"Something wrong with ya, kid?" the cook asked, trying hard not to join the others who were now laughing in amusement. "There ain't no people in tha box! Where ya from? _Uurope?_"

_/Duo! Sit the fuck down and just…I'll explain it all to you later! I promise/_

The laughter – mocking laughter – filled Duo's ears as he felt his cheeks burn with humiliation. When was the last time he had heard such derisive laughter? Many years ago and yet, it was still etched in his memory as if it had happened yesterday. He could still remember the way his master Joshua had felt. Every time his inventions or discoveries were shown to his family members or to his peers at school, he would be ridiculed – made fun of – made to feel as if his efforts had all been in vain.

In the safety of his laboratory, Duo had spent many nights watching his master cry to himself or begin to question his path in life.

_Why? Why do I bother with all of this, Duo? Why I can't be as 'normal' as they want me to be? _

_Because you are a scientist, master. There's nothing wrong with what you do._

_So why do they hate me? Why do they all laugh at me? All I want them to see is the benefits and joys of science…of discovery. There's so much to explore out there and yet…_

_Do not cry, master. I believe in you. I always will. I don't care what anyone else says._

_Duo…my dear Duo…you're always too good to me…_

Heero sucked in a harsh breath at the lurid images that filled his mind. Perhaps Duo had not meant for him to see this but he had anyway. It was definitely clear that the relationship between the young man and his servant was…had been…

_Intense._

Heero groaned and tried to block it out. He couldn't stop the coil of jealous that seeped into his subconscious – a part of him wishing he could just punish Duo for making him see all of that. It was no wonder Duo was so possessive over Joshua Dunhill's work. He was the only one who had been with the young scientist during the good times and the bad. He had known Joshua inside out – literally – and for that reason, Duo would continue to keep the secrets to himself for as long as he was allowed to exist. Heero knew it was going to take a lot of convincing on his part to get Duo to part with the important documents. It was clear that Duo had still not let go of the bitterness and hatred he felt for the people who had killed his master and it was becoming evident again now. Heero could feel a pounding and almost blinding headache as Duo's temper rose with each breath of his lungs.

_/Duo…/_ He winced, hoping that Duo would remember not to do anything rash.

_/Damn humans…damn them all/ _Duo growled in response, his eyes narrowing into slits of irritation.

He knew his power wasn't as strong in Heero's body but he could at least do some damage to this place. If they didn't stop laughing at him, he was going to have to kill someone as a lesson.

_/Don't/_ Heero warned tightly. _/Don't do it, Duo. Just ignore them and let's get out of here…/_

"Your food's ready, hon," Maria interrupted with amusement in her voice as she placed the steaming platters of food on the table. "You better eat it while it's hot now."

_/Just one little lesson, Heero. I promise not to hurt them too much. /_

_/Eat, damn it! Or better yet, let's just go. You've got to take care of my damn body, Duo! And besides, you still haven't told me how you plan to pay for this stuff. /_

Duo closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to contain his swirling emotions. Dealing with Heero's persistence and the snickers from the humans around him was becoming a bit too much. Deciding to obey Heero for now – knowing he was right about taking care of his borrowed body - he opened his eyes, smiled warmly at Maria and politely thanked her for the meal. He sat down in his booth and eyed the plate of juicy steak, a mound of fries and two fried eggs warily, no longer feeling as hungry as he had felt when he came in earlier.

He sighed. _/I will feed you, Heero. You are obviously hungry. /_

_/Your mental state is affecting me, Duo. I'm not feeling hungry either. /_

And it was true. The original intent of this body takeover was to allow Duo to do as he pleased as long as Heero's mind wasn't affected. Unfortunately, that didn't seem to be working too well. Heero was beginning to feel all the emotions Duo was going through and as much as he tried not to accept it, he was powerless to block out most of it.

_/I am trying the best I can, Heero. /_ Duo protested as he began to cut his steak a bit angrily. _/You should try not to poke your head into other people's business. /_

He stuck a forkful of the meat into his mouth and immediately closed his eyes as the sensation of food seemed to melt on his tongue. Through Heero he could finally have access to a luxury that's been denied to them over the years. It wasn't as if they got hungry at the House, but just the idea of eating human food again was simply amazing.

_/Goodness…a real meal…I've not had this in centuries! The taste! Oh, god! Incredible/_

Personally, Heero thought it was too greasy and he usually wouldn't have wanted to eat something this heavy, but he did have to agree that the food was delicious. Duo's enjoyment was palpable and Heero had to blush a little as just about every part of him responded with approval at the food. He never knew that one could get an erection just from eating.

_/Just don't eat too fast, Duo. / _He stammered weakly._ / I don't want you giving me a heart burn. /_

Not surprisingly, he was ignored and had to fight back a wince at how fast Duo seemed to be gobbling everything in front of him like a man starved for…well…centuries. He did his best to shrink back into Duo's subconscious again, trying to keep his promise of not butting in anymore. Let Duo have his fun for now, he reasoned with a small smile. And if things got a bit sticky, he'd show up again to rescue the newcomer.

* * *

Quatre hummed softly to himself as he walked down the dark hallway. He held the wicker lamp before him as a formality and nothing more. He was used to the darkness after all and really didn't need the artificial light. However, it was no surprise that the House was a lot quieter without Duo and he reluctantly had to accept the fact that he missed the loud-mouthed young man. But, the blond knew that there was someone else who was having a much harder time of it and he knew all too well where to find him.

He stood before the narrow door and then leaned closer to listen. For a moment, he could hear nothing at all but then the soft sniffling noises filled the silence causing a small smile to come to the Head Servant's lips. Without knocking or giving the boy inside any warning, Quatre pushed the doors open and walked in; making sure the door was closed behind him firmly.

This room had once been considered Master Alfred's study. Although it was empty – now filled with nothing but shadows, dust and the musty smell of age – Quatre could still see the rows of books on the high shelves, the grand display of rifles and shot guns that had once hung against the left wall or the grand tapestries that the Elder Dunhill had imported from some Asian countries during his travels. Quatre had spent many days in this room with his disagreeable master – listening to his angry tirades about the state of the war or receiving a firm scolding if he had messed up on a task or two. He eyed the corner where a flat table had once stood and winced at the memory of being thrown across it, his breeches pulled down and about ten lashes delivered to his sensitive buttocks. Of course dealing with Master Alfred's insatiable sexual appetite had also been a part of his job requirement unbeknownst to any other member of the household at the time. It was a dirty little secret he had been forced to carry to his grave.

"So this is where you are," he said with a warm smile, placing the lamp gently on the floor, as he noticed Wufei crouched against the wall perhaps hoping he could blend into the shadows and remain there. The Chinese servant was in his childlike form with his knees raised to his chest and a rather sullen expression on his visage. It was clear that he had been crying, but he must have done his best to stop them as soon as he heard Quatre's footsteps. He turned his face away, ignoring the blond completely as if he hadn't spoken, but had to stiffen as he felt the gentle hand upon his head.

"There, there now," came the soft cajoling voice. "You're just upset that Duo's no longer here with you, right?"

When Wufei remained stubbornly silent, Quatre sighed softly and sat on the floor beside him. He wrapped an arm around the boy's waist and forced him to lay his head upon his lap. Wufei resisted for a moment, but finally gave in to the gentle pressure and the promise of comfort.

"It's only going to be for one day," Quatre was saying as he continued to brush the smooth black locks gently. "And then Duo will return to you with tales of the Great Outside, hmm?"

"I'm afraid," Wufei finally muttered, clutching the blond's shirt with small hands. "I'm afraid that he won't want to come back."

"Don't be ridiculous," Quatre said firmly. "Duo knows that he cannot stay outside any longer than necessary. He will not survive."

"But what if he ends up liking the human? What then? What will happen to me?"

"Duo won't do that to you," Quatre replied with a reassuring smile. "He loves you so very much; Wufei and he will not forget you that easily."

"I sensed the attraction," Wufei protested as he pushed himself away and allowed himself to grow back to his normal form. He shook his head gently, dark eyes filled with concern and yet irritation. How could he explain to Quatre about the tension he had felt between Duo and Heero? How could he convey the feeling of helplessness, burning jealousy and dull rage at Duo's 'betrayal?' He had always thought that he and the long-haired boy would never leave the House no matter what happened and yet when Heero had showed up, Duo had been so willing to forget their promise.

"I could sense the attraction, Quatre," he continued tightly. "Duo must be tired of being with me all this time and will want to be with others…"

"Enough!" came the sharp reprimand from the blond. "Duo and Heero are one and the same now. There is no way they can pleasure themselves unless they return to the House, remember? How you talk!"

With a soft growl of impatience, he sank his fingers into the dark locks and tugged the surprised teen closer to seize his lips in a bruising but demanding kiss. Wufei's eyes widened in shock for this was the first time that Quatre had ever dared to touch him this intimately. Of course it would have something to do with Duo no longer being around, but there was no way he could explain why his body was responding to this with alarming eagerness.

_/No…I can't…can't do this to Duo…/_

_/And why not/_ Quatre smirked as his tongue thrust roughly into the parted lips to duel with Wufei's. _/Duo's no longer here. Let me please you. I want to make you feel better…/_

_/No/_

Wufei pushed himself away with an effort and staggered to his feet. He wiped a trembling hand across his mouth, feeling it now soft and swollen from the pressure of Quatre's fervent kiss. He knew that blond had a unique power over all of them, but he would be damned before he let Quatre have his way.

"What's the matter, Wufei?" Quatre teased, his smirk becoming more feral with determination. "Do you honestly think that Duo's thinking of you right now?"

"Shut up…"

"He's in the world of the humans now," the blond continued relentlessly as he rose to his feet to walk towards the other boy who was now backing away slowly. "Perhaps like you said, Duo will get tired of you…"

"Shut up!"

"…and he will find pleasure in the arms of another man, if not Heero's. Just think, Wufei," he breathed huskily as he trapped the dark-haired boy against the wall. "Just think of how Duo will feel having real human hands touching him…kissing him…loving him. It would be like the first time for him all over again, wouldn't it?"

His hand sought and found the growing bulge within Wufei's breeches and squeezed gently, causing the dark-haired boy to groan with undeniable pleasure. He tried to resist the temptation but was powerless to stop himself from being pushed back to the cold floor by the demanding blond. He gasped and arched into Quatre's touches, barely noticing that his breeches were being pushed down slowly to reveal his swollen organ to the blond's hungry gaze.

_/No…please no…don't do this to me, Quatre. I'm begging you/_

_/Shssh, not another word now, Wufei. Why deny yourself the pleasure of being with me while Duo's out there with someone else, hmm/_

A rather graphic image of Duo locked in an intimate embrace with another had Wufei sucking in a harsh breath and arching helplessly into Quatre's relentless and yet torturous strokes of his hardening cock. He tried to block away the mental pictures that the blond fed him but to no avail. The wanton expressions and promiscuous positions that Duo performed was more than he could take. His entire being burned with a lust that needed to be satisfied now.

_/Duo…forgive me…but…I long for this…/_

Wufei failed to see the glint of victory in the fair man's eyes as with a low whimper of resignation, he wrapped his arms around his new lover's neck and gave in to the delicious temptation.

* * *

Trowa leaned against the door and closed his eyes in sheer agony.

Again.

Quatre was toying with him again. He slid to the floor and listened to the sounds of lust and passion in the room behind him, knowing full well that he could do nothing but suffer this humiliation for yet another day.

* * *

Duo downed the drink quickly and then gave a rather loud belch of satisfaction. "Mmmmm, nothing like a good cup of mead…"

_/Beer. /_ Heero interrupted wearily. He was _really_ beginning to feel tired. Today had been a rather exciting one for him. Way too exciting.

"Whatever it is…" Duo agreed with a nod before blinking as a piece of paper was slammed in front of him. He lifted his gaze to meet Maria's smiling visage. "Is this what I owe you in payment, Maria?"

"That's right, hon," the girl replied with a grin. "But if you go out with me sometime, I could knock off the price for you."

Duo blinked slowly, trying to process her offer, but Heero was already shaking his head in denial.

_/No, Duo! Don't! I am not going on a date with her/_

_/She is requesting an evening with me, Heero? That's interesting…/_

_/No, it's not! I wouldn't know what to do with her, goddamn it! You can't just leave me with her and…/_

_/All right, all right, Heero. I will not ask her to meet me afterwards. Although, I do wonder if you have a woman of your own…/_

_/None of your goddamn business. /_

Duo smirked and then smiled at the red-head in appreciation. "I will give your offer a consideration, dear Maria but for now, I think I'll be able to handle my pay."

She winked and blew a bubble with her gum. "Your loss, handsome."

They watched her walk away again and then Duo picked up the small piece of paper. "We have to pay a total of 10.75."

_/And just how the hell are we going to pay for it again, Duo/_

The servant grinned and eyed the two truck drivers who were still talking in their booth. Heero noticed with growing trepidation that one of them had been eyeing them all this time and before he could warn Duo, the servant had gotten off his seat and was already making his way towards them.

_/Duo…Duo what the hell are you planning to do/_

_/Shssh, let me take care of this, Heero./_

Duo led them up to the truck driver and in a move so quick - Heero wasn't sure it had actually happened - Duo slipped the bill into the driver's pocket, winked and then began to make his way towards the restrooms.

_/I don't…I don't fucking believe it/_ Heero yelled in horror. _/You're not…/_

But Duo had tuned him out effectively and was now pushing the door open into the rather small and cramped men's room. He closed his eyes and leaned against the wall, heart pounding in anticipation at what he was about to do. He had once done this a long time ago and he wondered if the modern man had changed much or if his reaction would be any different. If he knew men like these, he was sure the truck driver would be walking in here any…minute…now!

The door flew open with a light bang and sure enough, the truck driver sauntered in, breathing rather heavily with a lecherous smirk on his rugged visage. He was easily a good foot taller than Duo and had a hundred or more pounds on the teen. He could easily toss Duo over his shoulder and have his merry way with him with no problems whatsoever.

Heero screamed desperately within Duo's mind, trying to get the stubborn servant to listen to him. He was not going to allow Duo to perform any sexual favors just to get money. He just couldn't! And besides, this was his body that was bound to be abused. He couldn't let that happen! But to his dismay, Duo was no longer listening to him and no matter how much he screamed; Heero felt as if he was talking to no one but himself.

_Shit. Shit! Shit!_

"Hey there, pretty boy," the man was saying as he moved closer to Duo. "Whatcha gonna do for me, huh?"

Duo smirked and beckoned the man closer with a finger. "Why don't you come closer to find out, huh?"

The man grinned to reveal even more crooked teeth and even Duo had to fight the urge not to hurl the meal he had just eaten. He could see the man's wallet sticking out of his leather jacket and that was what and all he really wanted.

_/Just a little pressure, that's all. He won't even feel a thing./_

He willingly arched his neck, as the man leaned closer to trail wet and sloppy kisses along his exposed skin. His breath smelled like stale eggs and greasy steak and both boys cringed in repulsion. Closing his eyes slowly, Duo made a small tent with the tips of his fingers, pressing it somewhere below the man's chest gently and allowed the surge of energy to shoot through his body. Heero gasped as he felt the jolt of what seemed like electricity sear through him and into the man now gaping at them with a comical look of surprise on his features.

Whatever Duo was doing was obviously working because the man's features were beginning to take on a pale and almost clammy look.

_/Duo…Duo! Stop! You're going to kill him! Duo/_

The man's body shuddered for a moment and then grew slack before it fell to the floor with a heavy thud. Small tendrils of smoke were beginning to rise from the pores of his skin causing Heero to mentally gag at the putrid smell of burning flesh.

_/Just what did you do to him, Duo? What the hell did you do/_

"Just paralyzed him for some time, Heero," Duo replied slightly out of breath. Goodness, he had no idea that using that much power would make him feel this way. He reached down to pull out the wallet, fingers pulling out the wad of money that was rolled up in there. "He'll be fine again…just won't look too familiar to his friends that's all."

_/He looks…emaciated./_

Duo laughed and opened the door, leading them back to the diner. "That's what he gets for being such a leech. And I won't hesitate to do that to anyone else who tries to hurt me."

_/We're going to have a lot of fun, Heero. I'll make sure of it. /_

As he paid for his meal with a grin, Heero could only watch with a sinking feeling of dread in the pits of his stomach. He had only gotten a glimpse of how mean-spirited Duo could be back at the House but if the servant was going to keep acting this way, how was Heero ever going to control him? Duo could just about go killing everyone who dared to annoy him. He knew that he'd have to try his best to make Duo see that there was more to life than just pain and suffering.

And although he really had no idea how he was going to go about it, Heero realized that he'd have to do it quickly before Duo destroyed them both.


End file.
